Angels and Wolves
by fusedtwilight
Summary: What happens when a group of religious nuts show up bent on killing anything and everything supernatural? Add a blossoming romance between Danny, Ethan and Danny's friend Gabe who gets pulled into the situation only to find out he is not all human himself and it's just another day in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 1

**Fusedtwilight: So this is my first Teen Wolf fan fic.**

**I am a very big fan of the show and normally I don't like to do fan fics about books or shows until after it has ended, I am normally a cannon freak so everything that has happened so far is cannon with my own twist on things.**

**As a side note this is not betaed so I hope you can bare with me. As soon as I can I will have this fixed up and ready to go. But I just have to get this story out so enjoy.**

_My hand gripped the sword that had pierced my chest._

_Blood soaked my chest and leaked down the blade._

_I could hear someone yelling my name. _

_I looked up and saw my killer smiling in triumph. I had not been his target but he was glad to see me dead in any case._

_I looked to the right, I felt so weak, I could barley move my head._

_Ethan was holding Danny back, it was Danny who was calling my name._

_I smiled, Danny was safe, Ethan would take care of him. I was happy for that._

_It was funny, I figured getting stabbed in the chest would hurt, but I hardly felt a thing._

_As the world grew dark my killer stepped forward, gripping the handle of the sword he pulled it out of me and I fell to the ground._

_He looked down at me, still grinning. He turned his back to me, leaving me to my fate._

_The darkness took me, and before I left this world I thought back to the events that brought me here._

* * *

I was in my room doing some home work.

My Skype account started to go off, letting me know I had a call from Danny.

I accepted the call and his face appeared on the screen.

Danny and I were good friends. We got closer during summer break after Jackson left to live in London. Danny was sad to lose his best friend, Jackson and I were cordial to one another for Danny's sake but otherwise did not hang out.

I never understood how Danny could tolerate his smugness.

"Hey Gabe whats up?" he asked.

"Not much, just doing some homework, how about you?" I asked.

"Not much. Hey you doing anything this weekend?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well I was planning on going to the Jungle with some friends, you want to come with?" he asked.

"The Jungle? After what happened?" I asked.

Last time Danny went to the Jungle he had wound up paralyzed. Several other people had been paralyzed as well, claiming it had been a giant lizard monster. Drugs had been blamed of course.

"It will be fine, trust me. So you in?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, I didn't have anything planned. A night out sounded like fun.

"Sure, I am in."

"Great. Pick you up at six?" he asked.

"Sure, see you later."

"Bye."

We ended our conversation and I went back to my home work.

I was sure the people going would be Ethan, Danny's boyfriend and his brother Aiden. The twins had transferred this year and both were good looking as hell.

Ethan was gay and Aiden was straight. While Ethan was going out with Danny Aiden was going out with Lydia who was Jackson's ex.

I was glad for both Danny and Lydia. Danny had a bad break up with his ex before summer break. In fact he had been at the Jungle that night trying to get over his ex only to be paralyzed. Go figure.

Lydia was one of the most beautiful and intelligent girls at school. She loved Jackson and he brutally dumped her. Which was at a bad time, she had been attacked on the football field during winter formal and had been going through some very odd black outs which every one blamed on stress.

Jackson and her had temporarily got back together but broke up again during break.

I had always been more friends with Lydia then Jackson. In fact I had been planning on asking her out before Jackson got to her.

I was starting to think maybe I should tell Danny I wasn't going to go. If Ethan was going to come with us that meant his brother Aiden, which meant Lydia, which meant I would be a fifth wheel.

But it would be a good chance for me to hook up with a guy.

I have not been having any luck in the love department. My last girlfriend and I broke up last year. Since then I have done nothing but shared some one night stands.

I was tired of that though, I missed the connection having a boyfriend or girlfriend could bring.

Despite the fact I was good looking and loaded with money didn't help me find a girlfriend very easily. The fact I was bi turned off a lot of girls at school, they thought I was just gay pretending to be bi. Which is stupid.

It also didn't help the fact that besides Danny and Ethan there were no other gay guys at our school.

Danny and I have had sex before. When we were both single and needing some intimate relations. We never went out though, we didn't want to risk making things awkward if we ever broke up.

Danny and I had the same problem, when we dated someone we didn't do it half assed. Sure as I said I had some one night stands. But those were not meant to last merely to satisfy an my basic needs.

After I finished my home work I got ready for bed.

Maybe I am too obsessed with love. Maybe I need to just take some me time and enjoy a little solitude.

That sounds more pathetic then I thought it would.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

I looked at myself through the mirror.

I wore a pair of black jeans and a blue button shirt.

Ethan was behind me laying on my bed, watching me get ready.

"You look good Danny," he said.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, you look amazing, as always."

He just grinned. His eyes looked me up and down and I saw them flash red.

I wondered if he was even aware they did that?

Things were better between us now that I knew he was a werewolf.

Deucalion and Miss. Blake were dead. Her plan to use the lunar eclipse to kill the alphas almost worked.

She managed to kill Deucalion, but Kali finished her off. Kali left having no more reason to stay, Ethan and Aiden remained, having made a truce with Derek.

It took me a few weeks to get used to the fact my boyfriend was an alpha werewolf and had killed people.

But when I held him in my arms as he broke down crying, telling me his life story. How his brother and he were omegas in their packs I didn't see a monster, I saw the man I loved.

I knew everything, about Scott, Jackson, and of course Lydia being a banshee.

So many things made sense now. All the death, all the loss.

At least now it was over.

Things had been blissfully quiet and I decided we needed to celebrate.

I knew Gabe had been feeling a bit down lately and decided to invite him. Next to Jackson Gabe was my best friend.

As I walked by my bed to grab my watch Ethan suddenly grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto the bed. He nuzzled my neck, nipping at it playfully.

"You smell so good. And it's not the Armani," he said.

I kissed him on the forehead. "Lydia and Aiden are going to meet us there right?" I asked.

"Yep. After we pick Gabe up we will meet them there."

"Thanks for letting Gabe come with us," I said. Ethan liked Gabe. But he knew of our history and tended to get a little territorial. He blamed it on his alpha instincts, I blamed it on the fact he was a guy.

"No problem, I like Gabe. He has a nice smell."

I gave him a raised brow.

"I mean, you have a nice smell too," he said quickly. "But Gabe's scent is very nice for a humans."

"Smooth," I said.

"Now who is the jealous one?" he asked kissing me on the cheek.

"Come on, we need to get going," I said.

After we left the house we drove to Gabe's house.

He lived in the same neighborhood Jackson had before he left.

His mom was a lawyer and worked in the same firm his dad had and his dad was a neurosurgeon.

So he lived a very easy life. Like Jackson his parents made sure Gabe wanted for nothing. Unlike Jackson it didn't cause Gabe to develop an huge ego.

We drove outside his house and Ethan honked the horn. A moment later Gabe walked out.

He wore jeans and a blue striped shirt with a black denim vest. He was five foot eight with a slim figure with broad shoulders and thick arms. His lips had a prominent Cupid's Bow shape and he had thin eyebrows. His hair was an auburn color that he had spiked up with gel.

But the most striking feature he had were his eyes. He had heterochromia which caused his normally vivid blue eyes to have spots of amber in them.

When the light caught them just right it made his eyes look like they were sparkling.

I remember looking into them as we made love. Before Ethan and I were going out, when I was still new to being an out of the closet gay man. I always loved looking into them, they were both warm and soothing, and when they were filled with love and happiness they were as beautiful as the sun.

He got in the back and we headed for the Jungle.

"Looking sharp Gabe," I said.

"Don't I always?" he asked with a grin.

My phone went off, letting me know I got a text. It was from Lydia.

**WUA? **she asked.

I quickly texted her, letting her know we were on our way.

"They are there waiting for us," I said.

"I get why we are going. But why is Lydia?" Gabe asked.

"Because the Jungle has good music and a bigger selection of mixed drinks and she doesn't have to worry about guys hitting on her then Aiden getting pissed and beating the shit out of them," I said.

Ethan could be territorial, but Aiden was worse. If he ever caught a guy giving Lydia the slightest lingering look he would be up in their face, getting ready to rearrange it.

Lydia said it annoyed her, but I knew a part of her liked it. She loved the attention Aiden showered her with. I could understand, after everything that happened with Jackson she needed someone to lavish her with attention and make her feel like she was worth something.

"And will Aiden be okay being at a gay club?" Gabe asked.

"I've taken him gay clubs before. He won't say it but he loves the attention," Ethan said with a grin. "He's one of those straight guys who get offended if they don't get hit on by the same sex."

We all laughed at that.

"I remember this one time he got pissed because more men sent me drinks then him. He said it was bullshit because we looked alike and mistakes were made."

We laughed harder at that. I could see Aiden with his arms crossed looking mad because people thought his brother was more attractive.

Though the truth was both of them were hot as hell. They were so identical even I had problems at times telling them apart, but lately they have been styling their hair differently which help tell them apart.

The only other way to tell them apart was if you saw them naked. Having been in the locker room with them both I knew how they were both blessed in different ways. Ethan was longer but Aiden was wider.

I always wondered if their junk gained each others sizes when they merged but never had the nerve to ask Ethan.

There are some things you just don't ask your boyfriend.

What his penis looks like after he fuses with his twin is one of them.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

After we showed the bouncer our fake ID's we got in.

The smell of sweat, alcohol and perfume filled the air.

The DJ had a good beat playing, plenty of people were dancing and grinding against one another.

You ever go into the club on a good night and you feel like the energy in the room is something you can touch and hold in your hands?

Imagine what that is like as a werewolf, when all of your senses are enhanced to such a degree that the energy seems to be alive and trying to pull you in.

I smiled as we walked through the crowed. Danny was on my right and Gabe on my left. We were getting plenty of looks that told me we would all be getting lots of free drinks tonight.

Despite the fact the room was filled with hundreds of different scents it was easy for me to find Aiden's. Werewolf scents are always stronger then human, but alphas are even more potent then that.

I could always pick up Aiden's scent no matter what, he was my twin, we have never been apart for more then a few days since we were born.

Aiden and Lydia were by the bar. Lydia was sipping a pink martini with a silly straw and one of those little umbrellas she so loves. Aiden had his arm around her looking around. Grinning cockily when he saw someone was checking him out.

I bumped fists with Aiden while Danny and Gabe hugged Lydia. They began to admire her new dress and she grinned enjoying their praise.

"Good night tonight bro," Aiden said.

"It's only going to get better, now that I am here," Gabe said.

"You are confident," Aiden said.

"For good reason. Cheack this out." Gabe looked at his watch. "Five...four...three...two...one."

The bartender appeared handing Gabe a drink. "Compliments from the guy at the end of the bar."

We all looked and saw a guy in his mid-twenties smile at Gabe and raise his glass. Gabe took a sip of his drink and winked at the guy.

"Gabe always gets a drink within a minute of entering a bar," Danny explained.

"Funny, I got one within thirty seconds," Lydia said with a grin.

Gabe smiled at her. "Care to make a wager miss. Martin?" he asked.

"I would love to," she said.

"I bet I can get more drinks tonight then you," Gabe said.

"I accept your challenge. And the prize?" she asked.

"Loser has to buy the winners cloths on our next shopping spree," Gabe said.

Aiden, Danny and I shared a look. We knew all too well how expensive a trip to the mall with one of them could be. I also knew more then one time Aiden had been roped into buy Lydia the majority of her cloths, leaving his once fat wallet bare and empty.

Lydia gave a feral grin. She extended her hand and they shook. "Your on Gabey."

The rest of the night was filled with drinking, dancing and making out. Gabe and Lydia collected the straws of their drinks as proof of their conquests.

Danny and Gabe had quit a few drinks. They were quit a bit tipsy and were laughing a lot.

Aiden and I stopped by the restroom to releave ourselves. When we returned Lydia was surrounded by several drag queens. They were asking the products she used for her hair and skin. She was a little red in the face but more sober then Danny or Gabe.

Aiden and I didn't even have much of a buzz. Our healing abilities burned of the alcohol before we could get drunk. It would have taken something very strong to get us a good buzz.

Aiden walked over to Lydia while I searched for Danny and Gabe. They were dancing together on the dance floor so I made my way to them, Danny's shirt was unbuttoned and he had his arms around Gabe's neck, Gabes hands were on his hips.

They were dancing to the beat of the music. Seeing Danny's abbs, sweat glistening on his chest and those smoldering black eyes made my heart beat a little harder.

I could smell Gabe's scent. I had meant it when I told Danny he smelled very good for a human. He had a very pleasant scent, like lavender, vanilla and baby powder. Sweet, soothing.

By the time I reached them Danny had spotted me and smiled. Gabe and he pulled me close and Danny leaned in to speak in my ear.

"Hey sexy wolf," he said.

I grinned and kissed him on the lips.

We danced the rest of the night, the three of us, taking breaks to get something to drink, at some point Danny tossed his shirt and we lost it in the crowed.

Danny was pined between Gabe and I. We were kissing and I felt a hand slide up my leg. I knew it was Gabe but I didn't stop him. I looked and saw he was kissing the back of Danny's neck, causing the teen to let out a moan that was sweet music to my ears.

I should be pissed Gabe is being so touchy feely with my boy. But seeing him kissing Danny's neck and feeling his hand slowly make it's way to my ass was kind of hot.

He began to nibble on Danny's ear, Danny let out a harder moan, our groins were pressed together and I could feel him slowly getting hard. He obviously knew Danny's weak spot was his ear lobes.

If you nibbled on them just a little he was putty in your hands

"You still taste so good Danny boy," Gabe said as he bit Danny's ear.

As I watched Gabe's lips and they pressed against Danny's ear. Gabe was a very good looking guy. He was very down to earth and like Danny he had a no nonsense attitude. And yet there was a playfulness about Gabe, like he could always find something good about life no matter the situation.

An attractive body, an attractive personality and very attractive lips.

I leaned forward and placed my lips on Gabes, my tongue gently probed his lips and he parted them just enough to let me gain access.

"You taste pretty good yourself," I said huskily.

Gabe just smiled and gave me a wink.

"Man can this night get any better?" Danny asked with a small laugh.

* * *

Danny and Gabe were already on my bed making out before I even closed the door to my room.

Aiden and I got out own place after the whole Darach thing. It was located midway between Lydia and Danny's house which was perfect for Aiden and I.

Lydia and Aiden were already in his room. As it turns out Gabe won the contests by two straws and Lydia and he had already planned their little shopping trip.

Lydia wasn't upset she lost, she figured she was going to lose since she was in a gay bar. But she loved shopping and cloths and even if she was buying cloths for Gabe she was happy about the whole thing.

On the way back Gabe and Danny were making out in the back seat. I had trouble keeping my eyes on the road and watching them in the rear view mirror.

I locked the door behind me and turned my attention to the two of them. Gabe was on top of Danny, dragging his tongue along the scars on his side.

Danny had already kicked off his shoes and had his right hand on Gabe's head.

He stopped what he was doing to turn and look back at me, a sexy grin plastered on his face.

"Won't you join us Ethan?"

"Careful Gabe, Ethan can be a real beast in the bed," Danny said with a drunken chuckle.

I smiled at him and walked over to the bed taking my shirt off.

"I think Gabe has too many cloths on don't you Danny?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we need to fix that," Danny said.

He sat up I got on the bed and crawled over to them.

While Danny helped Gabe out of his shirt and vest I slid up behind him and began to work on his pants.

I should stop this, unlike them I am not drunk. Yet I find the idea of being with both of them too appealing to ignore.

And judging by the erections in their pants so do they.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

You know that moment where you wake up after an awesome night feeling awesome then realize you did something stupid that is going to cause a lot of awkwardness?

Yeah, that is so happening to me right now.

I woke up with my head on someone's chest holding their hand while their other arms was wrapped over me.

At first I thought I found a partner from last night, but then the memories hit me and my eyes shot open.

I was resting my head on Ethan's chest, he was between Danny and I. Danny and I were holding hands.

All three of us were naked. The room reeked of sweat and sex.

I remembered everything from last night, every single sordid detail.

So...I got smashed...had sex with one of my best friends and his boyfriend...and now...fuck!

What was I thinking! We were all obviously drunk, though if I didn't know better I could swear Ethan and Aiden were immune to alcohol. And things happen when you are drunk...but still.

Things are going to be awkward now. What if this ruins Danny and my relationship? What if Ethan and he break up because of this! It would be all my fault. I had initiated everything last night!

"Stop over thinking it."

I jumped a little, I thought Ethan was asleep.

I looked up and saw he was looking at me. The look on his face was hard to decipher.

"It was just sex," he said.

"You know it is never just sex with Danny," I said.

"Your one of his best friends. Your the only one he would be okay doing something like this with."

I was quiet for a moment.

"What about you? I...I don't...I don't want this to fuck with your relationship with him. Danny deserves to be happy. He has been through a lot and you make him so happy. Happier then he has been in a long time," I said.

"I know. I love him too. You have no idea how much he has changed my life."

He looked at Danny with a look of pure love and adoration. I felt a little streak of jealousy run through me. Not because I had a thing for Ethan. But because I wish I had someone like Ethan who could look at me lie that.

Danny suddenly began to move, stretching his body. H let out a quiet yawn and opened his eyes. He looked at me, then Aiden, then his eyes widened in a comical fashion.

"So...good new, I won the bet with Lydia!" I said.

Ethan and Danny gave me the kind of look that Stiles gets when he says something ridiculous. Which happens to be a lot.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

Breakfast was a awkward affair.

Lydia and Aiden were already up.

Aiden kept on giving us this annoying smirk but Lydia thankfully acted like she didn't know I had a threesome with my friend and boyfriend.

The twins cooked us breakfast while Lydia and Gabe talked about when they were going to go shopping. I sat quietly in my chair rethinking what happened.

Gabe didn't act different, but I knew him too well, I could see the small signs that told me he was feeling anxious as well.

This wasn't something we could ignore, as much as I was feeling guilt I was also feeling anger at Ethan. Why didn't he stop us? Why did he let it happen? Hell why did he join in?

Gabe and I had the excuse of being drunk, but Ethan did not.

There was a lot of blame to go around for this.

After breakfast I went to take a shower. As I was getting the water ready there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find a very upset looking Gabe.

"Hey...can we talk?" he asked.

I opened the door more and let him in. I closed and locked it and turned to face him.

"I am so sorry about last night," he said.

"I know. At least we had a good time last night right?"

He chuckled a little. "This...this isn't going to change things between us is it?" he asked.

"Of course not. It's not like we haven't had sex before," I said.

"But this is different Danny. I-"

There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Ethan."

Gabe and I shared a look. He nodded and I opened the door for Ethan and he walked in.

"Look guys, about last night it." he scratched the back of his neck. "It happened. We all had a little too much to drink and well...things like that happen. Let's not make a big deal out of it okay?"

"So we're all cool?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, we're cool." Ethan smiled that charming smile of his. "Whats a little drunken sex between friends right?"

We all laughed at that.

"Hey Gabe, could you give us a moment alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Gabe said.

He left me and Ethan alone. As soon as the door shut I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ethan what the hell!" I said.

"Danny don't be like this please," he begged.

"Be like what? Why didn't you stop us! And don't try and use the 'I was drunk' excuse! I know you were not wasted!"

"Well you can't say you weren't enjoying it."

I gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't deny it Danny, I smelled your scent. You were hot for him."

"Well yeah, I was drunk and things got out of hand."

He began to walk around me. Like...well...like a wolf. His voice was soft, yet had a sharp edge. But it wasn't angry or accusatory, just stating a fact.

"You can't lie to me Danny. The entire night you danced with him, your body was singing, you were craving his touch long before the alcohol touched your mind."

He stopped right behind me, leaning his lips next to my ear, my whole body shuddered at the feel of his moist hot breath on my lobe.

"But I won't lie, watching him go down on you was so-he kissed my ear-fucking-he began to kiss my neck-hot!"

I gasped as he hand suddenly reached around and cupped my growing erection.

I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to kiss. He began to tug my shorts down when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"What is it Aiden!" Ethan growled.

"I just got a call from Scott. Stiles is in the hospital. Someone tried to kill him."

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

A lot of people have died in Beacon Hills the last year.

A lot of them had been from my school alone.

Students and teachers the other month we had a memorial for our fallen alumni and teachers and guess how it ended?

One of the wires on the piano snapped and cut the throat of another teacher.

Yeah, freaky. Then there was Miss. Blake disappearing, along with Harris and several others. Let's just say our school is still having a hell of a time trying to find replacements.

But the idea of someone trying to kill Stiles was unbelievable. He was the sheriffs son, you would have to be very dumb to go after the sheriffs kid. And he was...Stiles.

I mean yeah he could talk up a storm but he was the most harmless guy there was.

I drove with them to the hospital. I had gotten a call from dad saying he wanted me to come see him at the hospital so they were dropping me off while they went to see Stiles.

Before I went to dad's office I went to the vending machine to grab some M&M's.

As I walked down the hall with my prize in hand I bumped into a nurse. He dropped his envelope and I bent down to help him pick the papers up.

"I am so sorry," I said.

"No problem," he said gruffly.

As we picked the papers up I noticed he had a tattoo on his left wrist. It looked like a dragon eating it's own tail.

"Nice tat," I said.

He walked off without so much as a thank you. Someone sure was grumpy.

I went to dad's office, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in. Dad was behind his desk doing some paper work.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Gabriel come," he said with a smile.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Just wanted to speak with you is all. Nothing serious, just make sure everything is going okay."

Mom and dad were always attentive to me. I was there only child, they couldn't have any more kids so they were always concerned with my heath, physical and mental.

They named me Gabriel because I was their miracle child.

I sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Something must have shown on my face because dad looked worried.

"Is everything okay son?" he asked.

"Yeah, just partied a little too hard last night," I said.

"You know you can talk to me and your mother about anything right."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes dad I know, sheesh."

He leaned back in his chair. Giving me his doctor look as I liked to call it.

His face would go neutral and emotionless. The face a doctor gives his patient. Or the face a parent gives their kid when they are being over protective.

"I am just looking out for you son. Now, how was your night out?" he asked.

"Lots of fun, we went to the Jungle."

Mom and dad knew I was bi. They were not bothered by it at all. I don't think there was much I could do they would disprove of.

"The Jungle? Isn't that the club where all those young men were attacked?" he asked looking worried.

"Don't worry, they beefed up security," I said.

"Still, you need to be careful son. You know in times of late thing-"

I tuned him out as he began to drone on about safety. My thoughts turned to Danny and Ethan.

I was glad this wasn't going to change things between any of us. Ethan was right, it was just some fun between friends who had too much to drink.

So why can't I stop thinking about it?

The sex had been great yeah, Danny was right about Ethan, he really was blessed. Both in thee groin and stamina. Though I never could get why Danny said he was hung like a wolf. It seemed to be some private joke.

Either way last night was definitely going to be something I never forget.

"Gabriel are you listening?" Dad asked.

"Yes, responsibility and all that I get it," I said.

He let out a sigh. "Actually I was asking you if you wanted to eat out tonight but never mind."

I smiled sheepishly at him.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I sat on the bed, rubbing the back of my head.

Dad was pacing back and forth. Everyone was here now.

"Can you tell us any more about the woman who attacked you?" Alison asked.

"No. I told you all everything."

I had been walking to my jeep, carrying some grocery bags last night when a woman had walked up to me. She was in her mid thirties with blonde hair and hazel eyes with a beauty mark on her left cheek.

She had asked me if I had a cell phone because hers was dead and her car was out of gas.

I had lowered my bags to reach into my pocket to pull out my cell, when she struck. She had grabbed my arm which I was using to hold my cell. She twisted my wrist causing me to drop my phone and with her other hand drew a knife and pressed it to my throat.

"Where is the alpha?" she asked.

"Oh come on! Can't a guy get some groceries without being attacked!"

I felt her press the blade closer to my neck, I could feel a low trickle of blood begin to slide down my neck.

"I will ask again, where is the alpha. Derek Hale! Tell me or I will slit your throat and pull your tongue out the hole!"

Gulping at that image my eyes looked to the knife. I noticed she had a tattoo on the wrist of her hand. A dragon eating it's own tail.

It was then I noticed someone someone sneaking up behind her.

It was Derek.

The woman realizing why I was looking behind her then next pulled some crazy martial arts moves. she spun around, bringing the blade from my neck to swing behind her, while her foot came up and kicked me in the side of the face.

I saw stars, like Willie Coyote after he slammed into a wall and fell to the ground. I saw the woman and Derek circling one another. He growled at her and she held her knife up.

Her movements were elegant, graceful. Who ever she was she was no stranger to fighting. She had to be a hunter. Only hard training could give you moves and reflexes like that.

"So your Derek Hale. Heard you have terrible luck when it comes to ladies," she said with a smirk.

Derek just bared his fangs at her.

"Ohh scary, I am here to deliver a message to you monster. Your days in this town are numbered. We are coming for you and every abomination in this town." she looked at me and I felt like a mouse being watched by a very hungry cat. "Including those who would associate with them."

She drew her hand back and threw the knife at me. Derek took the blow, running as fast as he could to intercept where it hit him in the chest.

"Derek!" I had yelled.

I crawled over to him and helped him pull out the knife. Luckily for him the wound quickly healed.

We looked for the woman but she had pulled a disappearing act.

Derek had insisted on taking me to the hospital, the side of my face hurt and I knew it was going to bruise and I had a small cut on my neck from where the huntress had nicked me with her knife.

Once we got their we had called everyone to let them know the situation. So now here we were after having told what happened.

"Did you know about there being any hunters in town?" dad asked Alison, his tone had a slight accusatory tone.

"No, we didn't. Everyone knows my family lives here. It is considered polite etiquette for hunters to let their fellow hunters know they are entering their territory so no interference happens. But these guys are obviously rogue's. They do not follow the code."

"That's because they are not normal hunters. Stiles, that tattoo you saw on her wrist, what was it again?" Derek asked.

He had been very quit. More quiet then usual. Hell even Peter was being quiet. Peter being quiet was never a good thing. He was all making his smart remarks and putting his two cents in. But for him to be this silent and looking...concerned?

Shit something is up.

"It kind of looked like the ouroboros. The serpent that devours it's tail. Only it wasn't a serpent it had wings."

"Doesn't matter, sometimes the ouroboros is a snake sometimes its a dragon. Either way it is supposed to mean the same thing. Eternity, infinity, the cycle of nature."

"But there is another meaning for it," Cora said. Looking just as glum as he brother and uncle.

"The Order of the Dragon," Peter said.

"Isn't that the name of the werewolf hunters from Hemlock Grove?" Lydia asked.

We all looked at her.

"What? It's a good show," she said with a shrug.

"The Order of the Dragon was founded in fourteen-eight by Sigismund the king of Hungry. Largely made up of his allies and supporters their mission was to protect Christendom from any and all threats. History assumes this means foreign invaders but they also waged war against the supernatural," Derek said finally speaking.

"After Sigismund's death they lost some of their prominence and over the centuries was thought to have died out. But the truth is they still exist today. Their mission remains the same, to protect Christendom. At any cost. They are now religious zealots who believe God wants them ti purify the world of Satan's taint by wiping out anything and supernatural. They are fanatical and believe in the righteousness of their cause. And now they have come here to purify the town."

The room was silent.

"Do they know about all of us?" Danny asked.

"They must know some of our connections to the human populace. Why else would they go after Stiles?" Derek said.

"But how would they know?" Scott asked.

"When the Order of the Dragon comes to purify a town they take their time. They infiltrate and gather as much info as they can. They may wait months or even years. But when they strike the body count can reach very high levels."

"God just what we need, more psychos," dad said.

"All the members carry a tattoo of the order on their body somewhere. The wrist, the shoulder the back. If we can find one of them we can learn how many there are," Peter said.

I rubbed my face. They had given me pain killers but I was still feeling sore. Scott rolled up his sleeve and walked over to me, getting ready to do his thing. But Derek beat him too it.

He gently placed his hand on my face and I soon felt the pain almost fade to nothing.

"Thanks sourwolf," I said.

To my surprise he actually grinned.

Derek has changed ever since the whole thing with Jenifer and the alphas. I remember meeting him in the woods with Scott. He was all dark and mysterious with a sharp edge. Then he became alpha and developed a huge ego and major chip on his shoulder. Then he had to deal with the alphas and the loss of two of his pack.

The losses and failures changed him. He was...warmer? More open? He was a lot more cooperative, more willing to listen and help.

Frankly, I liked the new him. Though there were still times when he still got pissed and shoved me into a wall and threatened to rip my throat out with his teeth.

He turned to Scott, Aiden and Ethan.

"We need to take measures to protect ourselves and our loved ones. What we are dealing with is worse then anything we have ever faced. These hunters do not fight for survival or to protect others. They are fanatics who believe everything they do no matter how inhuman it is, is approved by God for the greater good. We all have to be careful."

"Yes, if the order is watching us they will see anyone closely associated with us as tainted and target them as well," Peter said.

Just then Danny and Ethan looked at one another.

"Gabe!" they both said.

They went running out of the room, leaving us all staring after them.

"Gabe from school?" Isaac asked.

"Why would they be worried about him?" I asked.

"Because they had a threesome with him last night," Aiden said.

We all looked at him with look of shock and incredulous disbelief. Lydia slapped him in the chest.

"They weren't supposed to know that idiot!"

* * *

Gabriel P.O.V

I waited for the elevator to open.

I decided to go pay a visit to Stiles and see how he was doing.

The door was about to close when a hand pried them open. It was the nurse I bumped into earlier. He had a wheelchair with a blanket folded onto the seat.

I moved aside and let him through.

"What floor?" I asked.

"Actually if you could hit the stop button, I need to get ready," he said.

I hit the stop button and we came to a stop.

"Get ready for what?" I asked turning to face the nurse.

My blood turned to ice when I saw he had a syringe in his hand and a sinister sneer on his lips.

"Kids today are so dumb."

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, Gabe is in trouble. Will Danny and Aiden save him in time? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 2

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far. Just to warn you this chapter isn't beted. I was going to wait to get chapter one back from my beta but I am just itching to get these chapters out. I promise this one will be beted soon so please forgive any and all errors you see in my writing.**

Danny P.O.V

We looked everywhere for Gabe.

Ethan caught his scent in one of the elevators.

"He's in trouble!" Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I smell his scent, there is a hint of fear, I think he was attacked!"

"If he was attacked someone would have seen. Unless...somehow they made people think he was a patient. I know Gabe, he would never go with a kidnapper willingly so they must have drugged him. Maybe...of course! A wheelchair! If they wheeled him around in one of those they would think he was a patient!"

"Then there could be only one place they could have taken him," Ethan said. "The parking lot. No one would see Gabe being loaded up there."

We quickly made our way there. Ethan caught Gabe's scent again and I called Scott to let him know the situation. He told me he, Aiden and Derek would be down as soon as they could.

When we got to the parking lot we spotted a nurse pushing someone in a wheelchair.

"Ethan!"

"I see him!" Ethan growled.

He took off running with a speed that was inhuman. I ducked my head and walked around some cars to circle around them.

The nurse heard Ethan coming and pulled out a knife. He spun around so Gabe and he were facing Ethan and put the knife to Gabe's throat.

"Hold it right there freak!" he yelled.

Ethan froze. His eyes a searing red.

The man smiled. "That's right. You don't want me to hurt your little play toy do you?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Fat chance. This little queer is coming with me and he is going to tell us everything we need to know about all the abominations in this town!"

They thought Gabe knew what was going on. They must have been watching us last night and assumed because Ethan and I slept with him that he knew about the supernatural stuff.

Well not to quote the bigot but they chose the wrong queer.

I quietly snuck up behind him. Being as quiet as I could.

"He doesn't know anything! He is ignorant to all of this!"

"Well damn, oh well we can still use him as a hostage."

I jumped on his back and wrapped my arm around his neck in a vice like grip. He let out a yell and began to thrash around. Finally he managed to throw me off onto the ground and raised the blade, but he didn't get a chance to use it.

Ethan appeared behind him, grabbing the back of his head and twisting it, snapping his neck.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked me.

"Yeah I am fine I-"

A gasp made us both turn to the source. Gabe was looking at us, what ever drug he had been given had worn off. He was looking at us with horror filled eyes. Particularly at Ethan who still had red eyes.

"Gabe," I whispered.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

Okay, one minute I am being abducted by some psycho.

The next I am waking up to see Ethan snapping said psychos neck and his eyes have turned a bright vivid red.

The fuck right?

So after they calm me down, Scott, Aiden and someone I recognize as Derek Hale show up and talk to Ethan while Danny tells me all kinds of shit.

About why there have been so many deaths the last several months, why so many people I know have been acting so strange and secretive.

After seeing what I had seen I could not deny the truth. The monsters were real and guess what? I had slept with one of them.

"So...werewolves?" I asked.

"Yep," Danny said.

"And...Jackson was a Kanima...then he died and came back as a werewolf?"

"Yep."

"And Lydia is a banshee?"

"Oh yeah. It's why she was always finding dead bodies. She is an omen of death."

"And Ethan and Aiden are alpha werewolves who can fuse to form a single being?"

"Freaky I know," Danny said.

"Miss. Blake was actually an evil druid who was sacrificing people so she could kill an alpha pack which included the twins?"

"She almost killed me because of my thesis on tutelary currents."

"And now we are being hunted by some religious fanatics who want to kill all supernatural monsters?"

"They assumed you knew because they were watching us last night," Danny said.

I was quiet for a few moments, trying to absorb everything I have just learned. All the deaths and murders that have happened the last several months all because of werewolves and...lots of other things.

"I need a drink," I said.

"That's what I said when I found out," Danny said.

"Jesus Danny. This is insane! What are we going to do!"

He took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We stick together and get ready. Shit's about to get real Gabe."

"Real? Real! In what world is werewolves and evil druids real Danny! I just saw Ethan snap a guys neck like it was a twig and you are acting like it is no big thing!"

"It isn't the first time I have seen death, you know that." He leaned forward so our foreheads were pressed together. "And I have almost died a few times myself. You know that. But Scott, Stiles and Ethan helped save me. They have been through so much already. I know they can stop these guys."

I don't know if it was the smell of his breath which smelled like Icebreakers. Or the sheer confidence in his voice, but somehow I knew everything was going to be alright, I believed him.

Ethan walked over to us. Looking a little nervous.

"You okay Gabe?" he asked.

"Other then the fact I was almost kidnapped and found out I had mind blowing sex with an alpha werewolf?" I asked. I chuckled and turned to look at Danny. "I finally get what you meant when you said he was hung like a wolf."

All three of us broke out into fits of laughter.

Things were very serious right now. But a little laughter can sure as hell make you feel like there is nothing wrong.

Too bad it doesn't last longer.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I sat at my computer desk looking up everything I could find on the Order of Dragon.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in dad," I said.

The door opened and in walked dad but I was surprised to see Derek trailing behind him.

"Stiles I am leaving," he said.

"Is Derek going to be the one watching you tonight?" I asked.

Everyone agreed that it was not a good idea for any of us to be alone. So we came up with a system where we would stay together in groups of twos and threes.

"Actually Derek is staying with you tonight, Peter will be watching me tonight," dad said.

I was a little surprised. I figured it would be Scott tonight.

"Scott and Cora are over at Deaton's talking about the Order. Issac is with Alison, Aiden is with Lydia and Ethan and Danny are with Gabe," Derek said.

I got up and walked over to dad. I really didn't like the idea of him being looked after by Peter. I still didn't trust him.

"Please be careful dad," I said.

He hugged me, playfully ruffling my hair. "I will be fine Stiles. I know to watch my back now."

He turned to look at Derek. "Take care of my boy."

"Not as easy as you would think," Derek said and I scowled at him.

Dad left, when I heard the front door shut I turned to Derek.

"This is really serious isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Order is every werewolf's worst nightmare. They are relentless and do not stop until they have succeeded. There the one thing we feared more then the Argents," he said.

I walked back over to my chair and sat in it and began typing on my computer again.

"By the way, thanks for saving me last night. If you hadn't been there then that psycho would have killed me," I said.

"No problem. I knew something was up. I stopped by my families home last night and smelled several scents. At first I thought it might be teens trying to prove how brave they were by breaking into the place. But I also found the same scents in the Railroad Depot and I knew it had to be hunters. I just never dreamed it was the Order."

"But how did you manage to show up in time to save me?" I asked.

"I had stopped by your house but you were not here. But I smelled some of the same scents from my house and the depot here and I got a feeling you were in trouble so I called Scott and he told me you were going grocery shopping. Luckily I found you in time."

"Yeah, luckily," I said.

"Looking up the Order I see," he said nodding to the computer.

"Yeah, but I am not finding much. I have learned about how they operated a several centuries ago but no luck on today. But then again no one thinks they still exist."

Derek sat on my bed. "So what can you tell me about Danny's friend?"

"Gabe? He's cool. We never hanged out but he was always friendly to me. His mom is a lawyer and his dad a doctor so he is loaded with money."

Derek was quiet for a few seconds. "I don't like his involvement."

"Well it can't be helped, he is a target now. Because you know...the whole...threesome thing. Can't believe Danny is freaky like that. Ethan strikes me as the more adventurous one but Danny always seemed the vanilla kind of guy."

"Vanilla?" Derek asked giving me an exasperated look.

I could feel my ears turn red. "Well, you know. I am a teenager and the internet can tell you a lot of things about stuff."

"I am just worried that he will be a hindrance. You, Lydia, Danny and Alison can take care of yourselves and have dealt with situations like these. I just don't want him to do something stupid that could get someone hurt," Derek said.

"Gabe is a lot of things, stupid isn't one of them," I said.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"Cousin Miguel? He doesn't look Hispanic," I said.

"That's what I thought, but damn if he didn't look good in Stiles shirt," Danny said.

We were back at my place. Danny and I were on my bed playing cards while he told me some of the things that had happened the past several months.

We were having a laugh about it all now. About the things that didn't make sense at the time but now were so perfectly clear.

Ethan was sitting on the floor watching us play. Looking from me to Danny as we spoke.

They would be spending the night, I had already told mom and dad. They were happy to have them over, they knew Danny and were pleased to meet Ethan.

"It's about time Danny found a proper young man. Now if only Gabe would find someone just as good," mom had said.

We had already had dinner and had moved to my room. Dad was staying late at the hospital to perform an emergency surgery and mom was in her office going over some paper work.

"Derek Hale wearing one of Stiles shirts? It must have shown everything!" I said.

"Oh it did, but he hated wearing it and couldn't find anything in his size so he just went shirtless," Danny said wiggling his eye brows.

I could only imagine what he looked like shirtless. He must be all muscles!

"Please you should see me and my brother when we fuse. Now that is pure muscle!" Ethan said.

"Yeah but Derek doesn't have to fuse with anyone, he is pure muscle all the time," Danny said.

Not that Ethan and Aiden were not fit or anything. Derek was just more brawny, but Ethan and Aiden had a hot six pack.

I remember what it felt like to run my tongue over Ethan's abbs when we-

_No! Do not think about last night! Do not think about last night! _I mentally screamed at myself.

My pulse quickened as my heart beat sped up. Ethan gave me a funny look and I figured he was sensing my emotions. Danny warned me werewolves could hear heart beats and smell our emotions which allowed them accurately figure out what someone was thinking or if they were lying with scary precision.

Ethan said nothing which I was thankful for.

"You know, now that I know about all this supernatural stuff it all makes sense. Scott becoming so good at lacrosse, all the murders and strange occurrences. It still kind of blows me away."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Danny said.

Danny and I continued playing cards. But then I had to ask him a question that I had been wondering about for a few hours now.

"Do you want to be a werewolf?" I asked Danny.

Danny looked at me with a surprised look. He looked to Ethan who had a neutral look on his face.

"You said only alphas like Ethan can turn someone right? So have you and Ethan discussed the possibility?"

"We have...but it's a little complicated," Danny said.

"Why?"

"Because when an alpha bite someone there is a fifty fifty chance," Ethan said.

"What? That it will turn you or not turn you?" I asked.

"That it will turn you, or kill you."

I looked at him in shock.

"No one knows why some people reject the bite. Some think it works better if the human is young and healthy. But I have seen people who were old and sick survive and people who were young and healthy die."

"Is there no way to figure out if it will work before you bite someone?" I asked.

"No. It's all up to fate," Ethan said.

I looked over to Danny. "Have you guys talked about it?"

"Yeah. I decided not to. I mean sure there are a lot of benefits. But being human has advantages as well. And I don't want to have to deal with all the murderous impulses and the work it would take to learn control. Maybe later on, when I am older."

I turned my attention to Ethan. I had one more question I had to ask.

"Can I see your wolf form?"

"My wolf form?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know, the form you take when it's a full moon. Do you look like a regular wolf? Or are you like a wolf man like in Underworld?"

Ethan chuckled. Amused by the eagerness in my voice that made me sound like a child asking a bunch of questions. But I could not help myself. Now that the shock of knowing the truth was wearing off and I was quickly developing a ravenous curiosity.

"No, I can't transform into a wolf. Regular werewolves have a very small but noticeable change. Only alphas can change into wolf-men and only a very rare few can assume the form of a true wolf. Those who can are highly respected in the werewolf community."

He stood up and walked over to the door and made sure it was locked. It wouldn't do well to have Danny's parents come in and see Ethan all wolfed out.

He walked back to the bed and stared down at me and Danny.

"Watch this," Danny said.

Ethan's eyes turned into that red color I had seen earlier. His nails lengthened into deadly looking claws, but it didn't stop there. His teeth turned into claws and hair grew along his chin giving him sideburns. His eyebrows became a little bit more pronounced kind of like those vampires from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The last thing to change was his ears which became longer and pointed.

"This is what normal werewolves look like when they transform. See what I meant by small but noticeable?"

His voice was a little deeper and more husky.

I got up and walked over to him, looking over every little detail. I brought my right hand over his face. "Can I?" I asked.

He nodded and let me feel his eyebrows. My hands traveled to his cheeks to brush the hair that had grown there. I was captivated by it, he looked so alien yet in a way so beautiful. My hand went to his ear and I could not help but give it a scratch.

Ethan let out a moan and leaned into my touch and Danny let out a chuckle. It snapped Ethan out of his euphoria as he gently batted my hand away.

"Enough of that!"

I laughed and watched as his face returned to it's normal human form.

"Okay I have one last question."

"Shoot," Ethan said.

I looked him dead in the face. My fists tightened at my sides.

"Will you give me the bite?"

* * *

Scott P.O.V

Cora and I were at the clinic.

We had told him of the situation and were trying to learn more about the Order.

"I am sorry, I do not know much about them. The Order does not take kindly to druids. As far as they are concerned we are just like witches. Whores of Satan," he said with a dry smile.

"So that means they will target you and your sister?" I asked.

"Oh yes. To them anything supernatural is evil and all evil must be vanquished. I always feared they would one day come to Beacon. They like to hunt in places like here, places that draw in the supernatural are fertile hunting grounds for them."

"Is there anything you can tell us, anything big or small could help," I said.

"I know that like the Argents there are whole families that are bred and trained for this life. I also know their training begins at a young age and can be very harsh. Other then that I can't tell you anything more."

"We already spoke with Chris. He told me the Argent's avoid the Order like the plague. The Argent's do not approve of their methods," Cora said.

"Yes, even Gerard refused to deal with them."

"You need to be careful Deaton. If they have been watching us I am sure they have a good idea about you," I said.

He smiled the same smile that was always so cool and confident.

"Don't worry about me Scott. I am very good at dealing with men with questionable moral character."

Cora and I left, heading for the hospital to look after mom.

"Same old shit huh? Bunch of psychos trying to kill us," Cora said as we left.

"Well pull through, we always do," I said.

She stopped and turned to face me. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure. Ever since you, Stiles and Alison sacrificed yourselves everyone has been keeping an eye on you three."

I sighed. "We've talked about it. Deaton was right, there is a darkness around out hearts. It's like a dark cloud hanging over our heads even when we are happy. If that makes sense."

"I know what you mean," she said.

"You do?"

She took a deep breath. "When my family died...I had the same feeling. Even with Peter and Derek I still feel it there you know? The pain, the loss all of it. There are times I expect to wake up back in my bed at home, hearing the sounds of my family getting ready for the day. It's the same with Derek and Peter. I know they feel the same way. When you lose something you love, you are marked for life. But you have to be strong, because that is what the loved ones you lost would want. And Scott, no matter what never forget you are not alone, none f you are. We are pack. Pack is family. And Family always sticks together."

I grinned at her. "Wow, I didn't know a Hale could be so sensitive."

She punched me in the chest. "Tell anyone and I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

She continued to head for the car.

I followed her and we drove to the hospital.

As we headed there I thought about Gabe. I knew he was a cool guy and friendly. He was a member of the book club at school and I had talked with him a few times at the meetings.

Yet another person got dragged into our mess. I had to wonder if it would ever end.

The plots, the mysteries, the old vendettas coming back to haunt us all.

Would we ever be at peace?

I felt like I had when Jenifer almost got me to commit suicide.

Thats what the darkness did to me. Filled me with doubt and self-loathing. Causing me to blame everything on myself.

But I would not let it win. I would be strong.

I had resolved to be a better person in every way. And to be better you have to be strong.

For yourself, for your friends and for your family. Because they would be strong for me, in the times when I could no longer be strong.

Cora was right, pack means family and family always sticks together.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

The moment he said those words Ethan and I stared at him in shock.

"What?" we both said.

"You heard me, turn me into a werewolf," Gabe said.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to him.

"Gabe are you serious?" I asked him.

"No I am just fucking with you," he said sarcastically.

"Gabe think about this," I said.

"What is there to think about? We got a bunch of pissed off monster hunters on our ass's and I figure being a werewolf helps increase our odds of survival," he said.

"Gabe were you not listening when we said this could kill you?" I asked.

"I heard you Danny very clearly. But I want this."

"Come on you don't have to become a werewolf. Alison is a trained werewolf hunter, Stiles and I use our brains to help the pack."

"And what can I do Danny? I can't hack into computers and I am not super smart and I can't defend myself, obviously!" he said bitterly.

"Is this about what happened earlier?" I asked.

"Of course it is!" he snapped.

"If you and Ethan hadn't saved me...God knows what those freaks would be doing to me right now."

His hands began to tremble.

"I was so stupid! I actually hit the stop button! He asked me to and I figured I would be nice and help the guy out!"

I took his hand in mine, he squeezed me hard.

"You didn't know he was dangerous Gabe. How could you?"

"I was so powerless Danny, I never want to be like that again. Never!"

Ethan took his other hand in his.

"I know how you feel Gabe. Before my brother an I were alphas we had pack. In that pack we were omegas. You know what that means?"

"Isn't that the lowest ranked wolf in a pack?"

"Yeah. We were the last ones to eat, we were used for the pack to vent their frustrations on. We would be woken up in the dead of night to get our ass's kicked. I had to watch my brother be beaten in such a way it tested the limits of his healing. Another alpha taught us how to control our power to fuse and then we killed every single member of our pack, saving the alpha for last."

He let go of his hand and gently caressed Gabe's face.

"I will make you a deal. Think it over and ask me again tomorrow night. If you still want to I will do it. I promise."

Gabe took a deep breath. "Okay."

I looked at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"Okay guys, we should get ready for bed."

"Oh shit, I need to get the air mattress ready," Gabe said.

"Let's just sleep in the bed together," Ethan said.

Gabe gave him a funny look.

"Another thing you have to learn about werewolves Gabe, they can be really touchy feely. It's not always about sex, just comfort," I said.

"Right, sorry. Let me use the bathroom and I will be back."

He left the room to go use the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Are you really going to bite him?" I asked Ethan.

"If he decides he wants the bite then I will." he kissed me softly on the lips. "Don't worry Danny. I have a feeling he would survive the bite."

Gabe came back in and shut the door behind him.

We all got ready for bed, stripping down to our underwear. I could not help but admire Ethan's body in his black briefs. He saw me looking at him and smiled, giving me a small wink.

Ethan laid in the middle between Gabe and I. Gabe's bed was king sized so we all fit in it very easily.

Ethan automatically wrapped his arm around me, I smiled and put my leg over his, tossing my arms over his stomach.

I saw Gabe sleeping with his back turned turned to us. I looked up at Ethan, then back to Gabe. See the request in my eyes he pulled Gabe over to us.

"Werewolves love puppy piles," Ethan said.

Gabe just smiled and snuggled up to Ethan and I.

"I could get used to this," he mumbled.

Ethan smirked.

It was funny though, ever since we hooked up I always felt wonderful sleeping with Ethan. But now that Gabe was added to the mix, I truly felt at peace.

I didn't know how to feel about that. But I was glad Gabe was with us. It felt just right.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I woke up to a large warm hand wrapped around my middle.

Last night when I got ready for bed I saw Derek was getting ready to sleep on the chair by my desk.

He didn't want to leave me alone, even in my room.

Not wanting him to develop a sore back I told him he could sleep with me.

When he gave me a raised brow I was quick to rephrase myself.

He refused at first but when I reminded him the state his back would be in, in the morning he joined me, kicking off his boots and shrugging off his trade mark black leather jacket and crawled into bed with me.

Last year if you had told me I would be sharing my bed with Derek Hale I would have laughed my ass off.

No here he was, spooning me from behind with his hand around my waist. Awkward much?

Did I dare wake him and risk having his embarrassment turn to a quick anger? Or did I try and go back to sleep and pretend like this never happened?

I would have liked to do the latter but my very full bladder demanded release. I had tried to wiggle out of his grasp without waking him up, which failed miserably when I slipped out of the bed and fell with a loud thump.

Derek shot up, glaring around the room. His eyes landed on me and frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," I said.

He just rolled his eyes. He got up and stretched, I could not help but watch the muscles in his neck as they twisted and stretched.

He looked down at me in confusion. "You getting up?"

I quickly stood, mumbling incoherently about how I am sluggish in the morning and left to go use the bathroom. But I could feel his gaze on my back as I left.

I shut the door and leaned against it. What was wrong with me?

It was just Derek. Good old Derek with his sourwolf attitude and his scary scowl and smoldering eyes and his warm body that smelled like spices...wait what?

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

Aiden and I wondered around the store, making sure we kept Lydia, Danny and Gabe in our line of sight.

Danny wasn't into cloths as much as as Gabe. But still he let him and Lydia use him as a guinepig.

"So, that Gabe is a good looking fella," Aiden said with a smirk.

"Shut up Aiden," I growled.

"I have to admit, I am surprised. I thought I was supposed to be the bad twin. Good guys don't have threesomes."

"Good twins don't talk so much," I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder, the mask of mock and teasing melted into something more serious. Aiden could be a wise ass, but he had his moments of maturity, but they were rare so I always made sure to pay attention to him when he was like this.

"Seriously though Ethan. You can tell me the truth."

"What truth?" I asked.

"That you and Danny have a thing for Gabe."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Look just because we had sex doesn't mean anything. We were all drunk."

"No, they were drunk. You were more then cognate. You could have stopped it but you went with the flow. I know you Ethan, I am your brother and no one knows how to get in head your head better then me, or Danny."

When Aiden and I fused together our minds became in synch with one another. Deaucalion taught us it was key to our power working right. The more we agreed on things and thought alike the more effective the transformation but if we fought one another and and did not think as a team the transformation would not work right.

Our minds didn't exactly become one. It was like having another voice inside your head with it's own thoughts and feelings which you could feel and sense.

It's why Aiden and I had such a powerful bond. Blood, pain and power. The three things that united us. The blood of family, the pain we endured and the power we shared as alphas. It's why we could sense when the other was in pain.

"Look, Danny feels the same way. See how he interacts with Gabe?"

It was true. Danny smiled more when Gabe said something. And they way they moved around one another. Not exactly intimate, but with a familiarity that was more then friendship.

"It's not just you Ethan. You are both crushing on the same guy."

"That's not possible!" I said.

"Why not?"

"I am a werewolf, I don't crush on more then one person!"

"Why not? Humans do all the time and thats what we are. Man and beast, human and wolf. We have the best and worst of both worlds right?"

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"I am saying, just go with it."

"You know I seem to recall not to long ago you were threatening to rip off Danny's face and eat it."

"Things were different, we had the pack and I admit I was a bit jealous of what you two had going on. But now things are different. Less complicated."

I was glad for that. For so long we lived a life of killing and hunting. Moving around like nomads. It was nice to finally settle down and settle some roots.

"Gabe asked for the bite," I said.

"What?" Aiden asked.

I told him what happened last night. Aiden was quit for a few moments looking thoughtful.

"And if he says yes will you really do it?"

"I promised him I would. I don't know why but there is something about him. I really think he would survive the bite."

"Yeah but being an alpha, like an actual pack leader. That's new."

"I know. But if Derek can do it why can't we?"

"Have you thought about making a pack?" he asked.

"He you?"

He nodded. "I admit, a part of me is curious to see what it is like. Making someone like us. Teaching them how to be a werewolf."

"Then why don't we change him together?" I asked.

He grinned at me, the mask of mockery. "Sharing your boy toy with your brother? How sweet."

"Your an ass."

"I'll help you turn him. But we should let Derek know. Don't want him thinking we are trying to make our own pack to overthrow him or something."

We had a truce with Derek but we still had a long way to go before we mend things with him. It had only been a few months since Deaucalion died and things had been peaceful but there was still some bad blood there.

"I'll call him and let him know later," I said.

They finished getting the cloths Gabe wanted and Lydia handed the casheer her card. She was five foot seven with long pale blonde hair and a thin build with hazel eyes.

Gabe gave her a smile and she returned one, only hers had more teeth. I heard her heart beat pick up and you didn't need to be a werewolf to see the blush in her cheeks.

She went to hand Lydia the reciet but Gabe took it from her, his finger trailing down her hand as he took it from her. Her blush deepened and she let out a giggle.

I saw Danny scowl at the two of them and I admit, I felt something build inside me that I had no business feeling.

Jealousy.

Was Aiden right?

Was I falling for two guys?

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

We all gathered at Scott's house.

We were meeting to discuss about the Order and I could not help but feel amazed this was happening.

Normally on Sunday's I would be going to the YMCA to practice my swimming or jogging through my neighborhood.

Now here I was meeting with my fellow classmates to talk about an evil group of hunters bent on killing us all.

My how things change.

The only ones present were Scott's mom and Stiles dad. They could not take time off work and convinced their sons they didn't need the protection.

"Everything has been quit so far, the Order has yet to make a move," Derek said.

"They will be cautious now that one of their own has died. They will wait until we get comfortable before they make another move," Peter said.

I don't know why but there was something creepy about Peter. He always had a mocking grin on his face, like he understood some kind of joke you did not. He also had a habit of making these jabs at people that was irritating. Yet at the same time he was very perceptive and intelligent.

And very narcissistic.

"I talked to my dad, he said he will try and reach out to them. See if he can arrange a meeting with them," Alison said.

"They will never meet with us. We're not human," Derek said.

"No, but they respect the Argent family and will meet with us," Alison said.

"Be careful," Scott said, looking worried.

Alison smiled. "Don't worry. We will meet with them somewhere public where they can't make a move."

"Still, be careful," he repeated.

Ethan cleared his throat.

"Ethan you have something to add?" Derek asked.

"Gabe has asked for the bite," he said.

All eyes turned to me.

"You want to become a werewolf?" Derek asked me. Giving me a hard look, I don't think he had any other kind of look.

Every time I have seen him so far he always had this glare that was a bit scary and a lot of hot.

"It would help keep me from getting kidnapped," I said.

"Not really, I mean Derek was knocked out by Lydia so-" Stiles stopped talking when Derek shot him a glare. "Right shutting up now."

Derek turned his attention back to me. "Did he tell you everything?"

"If you mean how it might kill me then yes. And he warned me about how difficult it is learning to control my instincts. But I want this. I never want to be helpless again. Next time one of these bastards comes after me I want to be able to claw their throat out."

"Boy had some fire, I like it," Peter said.

"Are you sure this is what you want Gabe?" Scott asked. "Believe me, being a werewolf isn't as fun as it sounds."

"It beats being defenseless," I said.

"When do you intend to do this?" Derek asked.

"Tonight," Ethan said.

"Maybe now isn't the best time, what with the Order in town," Isaac said.

"No now is the best time," I said.

"Maybe we don't want you joining the twins pack!" Cora snapped.

She was glaring at Ethan and Aiden. Danny had warned me that although there was a truce between Derek's pack and the twins there was still tension, specially with Cora.

"Cora," Derek said.

"Do you really want them to build a pack Derek? Between the two of them it would not be long before they outnumbered us!"

"Ethan and Aiden don't mean you harm any more!" Danny said coming to their defense.

"Of course your going to defend them! Your sleeping with him!" she said pointing to Ethan.

"Enough!" Derek snapped. His eyes flashed an icy blue color. "We have real enemies to fight. The Order! We need to stick together on this!"

Cora didn't speak further but she had a scowl on her face that I think was a genetic of the Hale family.

Derek turned to Ethan. "If he wants to be a werewolf then it is his choice. We could use more help. Just be careful when he turns. Training a beta is a lot of work."

"I can keep him in line," Ethan said.

"That's what they all say," I muttered.

* * *

Kali P.O.V

I heard the sounds of footsteps approach.

The sounds of metal locks being undone gave way to the creaking of the door as it slid open to reveal my tormenters.

After I left Beacon to restart my life I had been captured by the Order of the Dragon. I am more then happy to say I took out many of them before the bastards caught me.

"Ah Kali, good to see you are awake."

"Fuck off," I growled.

He chuckled. "Now, now. Is that any way to speak to me? Haven't I treated you good?"

"Do I look like one of those dumb bitches who fall in love with their captors?"

"I don't need your love Kali, I just need information."

"Please, we both know you are going to kill me sooner or later. Just get it over with, I am tired of looking at your pathetic faces."

One of the guards brought up his stick, sparks of electricity shot out of the tip. "Mind your tone bitch or this will get bad for you."

I moved my arms, the chains rattled as I did. "I have been held captive by a bunch of zealots and tortured for information. It can't get much worse then that."

My keeper put his hand on the guards arms, causing him to lower the stick.

"Let us talk Kali."

"About what?" I already told you everything.

"I would like to go over the twins, Ethan and Aiden again."

"I told you, they joined our pack a few years ago. When Deucalion learned they could fuse he took an interest in them."

"And how did he learn they were gifted?"

"We heard rumor of a pack of werewolves who were known for their brutality. Duke was hoping he could convince the alpha to kill them all and join our pack. When we found them we knew instantly the rumors were true."

"What do you mean?"

I tapped the side of my face, indicating my eyes.

"All of them save three had blue eyes. I take it you know what that means?"

"The frosty blue eyes of a werewolf whose soul has been chilled by the taking of an innocent life. But you said three didn't?"

"The alpha of course, and the twins. They were the omegas. Omega has two meanings, a lone wolf who has no pack or one or more wolf in a pack who is at the bottom of the food chain."

"If I recall from our previous conversations the twins were abused?"

"Not very many wolf packs do that any more. More modern and civilized werewolves don't believe in the concept, but the more traditional or cruel ones do. This pack wasn't traditional, they were just a bunch of assholes."

"Did you ever have an omega?" he asked.

"No, I didn't need one. If I ever got pissed at someone I didn't need take vent my frustrations out on some weak little wolf. The one who earned my ire got that right."

I flexed my toes.

"What was this pack like?"

"Like I said a bunch of assholes. Thought they were real bad ass's. Enjoyed hunting humans but they were smart enough to hide their kills so not to attract hunters. Back then it was Just me, Duke and Ennis. The pack was very territorial, so when we showed up their first instinct was to attack. But when they learned we were alphas they backed off. They had never heard of an alpha pack and their alpha wanted to learn more about us. He already knew about alphas becoming stronger when they kill their betas, having had to kill a few of his own when they tried to take his spot. He wasn't interested in joining us. He enjoyed being top dog in his own pack and didn't want to share power."

I paused in my story. Remembering the first time I saw Ethan and Aiden.

"While he and Duke talked I noticed the twins for being what they were right away. The fact they stood apart from the pack, and the kicked one too many times puppy dog look. I knew they were omegas. But the thing I found most interesting about them was their eyes"

"You said they didn't have blue eyes. Were they yellow?"

"No. The twins eyes were green."

"Green?"

"Yes. The fertile green eyes of a werewolf who has been blessed by the moon. Once we left them Ennis and I told Duke about the boys. His interest in them was immediate, as I knew it would be."

"Why? What is special about green eyes?"

"You call humans who have supernatural abilities psychics. We call those of our kind with such abilities moon blessed. It is an old belief that those who have been blessed by the moon have green eyes and have a special supernatural ability that other werewolves do not."

"You mean their unique ability to fuse?"

"Yes. When they fuse their strength, their speed, their durability increases exponentially. But they didn't have good control of it. Duke seeing an opportunity secretly taught them to control this power. They then killed every single wolf in their pack, including their alpha. Since they killed him in their fused form his power was split between them, making them both an alpha and just as Duke predicted being alphas made them even more powerful as a singular being."

"And how exactly does this work?"

"Fuck if I know. I just know when they were fused they were the strongest of us save Deucalion."

"But they still retain the same weaknesses do they not? Electricity and wolfsbane and mountain ash?"

"Yes, they never lost that unfortunately."

"So if they were to be harmed in this form they would both suffer?"

"Obviously yes," I said with a scowl.

"So if they were to be poisoned with wolfsbane in this fused form then they woud both perish as a result."

I pulled my lips back into a snarl. "Yes."

"Excellent. Thank you Kali you have been a great help. I will make sure you receive extra food rations for your cooperation."

He turned and left, taking his guards with him.

"Yippee," I muttered.

I swear to God. If and when I get out of this hell hole I am going to smash that ass holes face in with my foot!"

How did I go from having my own pack, to being in a alpha pack to this?

* * *

Danny P.O.V

We waited for Aiden to show up.

Ethan and he were going to fuse and bite Gabe.

Ethan and Aiden did everything together. If they were going to make a pack they would do it together as well.

Gabe understood, he was kind of interested in seeing the fusion happen.

We were at Ethan and Aiden's house. Aiden was on his way home for work, Lydia was having a sleep over at Alison's so Aiden could work tonight.

"You nervous?" I asked Gabe.

"Fuck yeah. I didn't have _become a werewolf _on my schedule this month," he said.

"It will be okay. We'll be here for you. You'll have me, the twins and everyone else helping to train you and teach you."

He smiled. "I am glad you are here Danny. It means a lot to me."

"We've been friends since elementary Gabe. You have always been there for me."

"And you've been there for me as well. You helped me when I realized I was bi. And helped me when I came out to my parents. I was so scared but you just held my hand and helped me tell them. I was so afraid they were going to disown me. But they just hugged me and told me they loved me no matter what."

"This will be just like that. Your learning to come to terms with your true self and accepting what you are," I said.

He rested his head on my shoulder. "I am glad what happened between us didn't screw things up between us."

"It's going to take more then that to ruin things between us," I said.

The door opened and Aiden walked in. "Bunch of stupid annoying retards don't even know their ass's from a hole in the ground, God I swear I am going to go postal and rip their spines out of their ass!"

He walked up to stairs still muttering a litany of curses until we heard the door to the bathroom slam shut.

"Where does he work at?" Gabe asked.

"Starbucks. He isn't a people person."

"You think?"

We heard the door open and Aiden shouted out of the bathroom.

"I can hear you fuckers!"

Gabe and I started laughing.

After Aiden got his shower and Ethan got done doing the dishes it came time for the bite to happen.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Gabe.

"Yeah."

"Positive?" Ethan asked.

"Yes."

"Sure?" Aiden asked.

"Jesus Christ will you guys just bite me already?" Gabe snapped.

"Just making sure, you can't go back after this," Aiden said.

"I know, I have spent the whole day going over the pros and cons. And I want to be able to be by myself and know someone wont sneak up behind me, I want to know if someone twice my size comes at me I will be able to fuck them up. I just don't want to be helpless any more."

"Alright then, lets do this," Aiden said.

Ethan and he stood up, taking off their shirts.

"So do you guys have do do a fusion dance first?" Gabe asked.

I could not help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Ethan and Aiden gave him dirty looks.

Aiden walked behind Ethan and shoved his fist into Ethan's back. I always winced when I saw this happen. Aiden folded and was absorbed into Ethan's body. He grew in size, his body shifting, his pants became tighter and he developed the physiology of a werewolf with red eyes.

"Holy shit!" Gabe said, his mouth hanging open.

"Pretty neat huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like this dream I had of Taylor Swift and Jenifer Lawrence only they didn't grow fangs and claws."

We gave him a look.

"What? Their hot, so sue me," Gabe said.

Gabe and I stood up. Gabe took off his shirt so the twins could bite him on his side.

I held Gabe's hand as he got ready.

"Try not to tense. It won't hurt as much of you relax your muscles," the twins said.

"That's what he said."

The twins gave him a hard look. They then bent down lowering their face to his side. Right before they bit into his flesh Gabe stopped them.

"Wait I have one more question!"

"What?" the twins asked.

"Does it technically count as incest when you go inside your brother Aiden?"

The twins responded by giving him very hard bite on his side. Gabe let out a yelp of pain and the twins nibbled at him with a big smirk, enjoying getting back at him for his smart ass remark.

"Alright Christ!" Gabe said.

The twins let go of his side, blood smeared there lip.

"You taste good!" they said.

The opened their mouth and began to lick at his wound. They continued to lick at it even when the blood was all gone.

"Alright, lets get you patched up Gabe," I said.

"When will we find out if it worked?" he asked.

"We'll find out in the morning," the twins said licking their lips.

"Did you have to bite so hard?" Gabe complained.

"Yes, we did," the twins said.

"Come on," I grabbed Gabes hand and led him upstairs to the bathroom to patch him up.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

While Danny took Gabe up to bandage his bite Aiden and I split.

"Damn, that guys has some good blood," he said licking his lips.

"I know, I thought his scent was nice but his blood is even better," I said.

"You ready to be someones alpha?" Aiden asked.

"Are you?"

"Well I never thought we would have our own pack. It's going to nice to be someones boss though," he said with a grin.

"We'll be better alphas then the one we had," I said.

"Definitely."

We bumped fists.

Our first pack was miserable, our second brought out our dark side, our next one would be better.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"Fucking ow!" I said.

We were in Aiden's rrom getting ready for bed.

We were all going to have another puppy pile. Aiden would be joining us tonight.

"We need to keep an eye on you tonight and mark you with our scent. It's an alpha thing," Ethan had said.

Aiden's bed wasn't as big as mine but it would hold the four of us, though we would not have much room.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just wish the fucking werewolf healing would kick in already," I said.

He just grinned. "Hopefully you don't turn into a homicidal lizard."

I shuddered. "Unlike Jackson I don't have therapy level issues," I said.

The twins walked in then. Both wearing black shorts and no shirt.

"Alright kids, time for bed," Aiden said.

"I am not going to have to call you guys dad or anything am I?" I asked.

"No, but you can call us lords or masters," Aiden said.

"You wish."

"You feeling okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, just fine," I said.

"Good, that is a good sign," he said.

We all crawled into the bed, Danny and I laid between Ethan and Aiden.

Aiden spooned me and Ethan spooned Danny.

I wanted to make a joke about Aiden needing to be careful about Lydia being jealous but decided not too.

Danny and I were facing one another his hand was gently rubbing my side. I looked behind him at Ethan. He gave me a smile and kissed Danny's ear.

Aiden snuggled close to be, putting his arm around my shoulders, burying his face in the back of my neck.

"You smell nice," he said.

"So I have been told."

I closed my eyes and with the warmth of my soon to be pack covering me I fell off into dream land. Eager to start my new life as a werewolf.

If those Order creeps think they can dick with me, they have a nasty surprise waiting for them.

* * *

In the morning we got up to the sounds of Aiden's alarm clock.

I felt well rested and didn't feel like getting up. But we had school so everyone began to move.

"Morning Gabe," Danny said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"How do you feel?" Ethan asked.

I laid there, looking around. Waiting for some sign of my new wolf powers kicking in. My hearing and smell seemed to be the same, maybe it would kick in later.

I began to stretch and a sharp pain hit my side.

"Shit!" I cursed.

Instantly all three of them were sitting up.

"Whats wrong?" Danny asked.

"My side hurts," I said.

Danny gently took the gauze of my side. The nasty bite was still there, it was starting to bruise.

"Shouldn't that have healed by now?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's not healing at all," Aiden said scowling at the bite.

"Oh God that doesn't mean I am going to die is it?" I asked feeling afraid.

"No, if you were rejecting the bite you would be showing signs," Ethan said.

"But you said the bite either kills or turns. Please tell me I am not turning into a giant lizard."

"No, the only explanation is..."

Ethan and Aiden shared a look.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"When Lydia was bit by Peter when he was an alpha it didn't affect her either. Because she wasn't human."

"So your saying the only reason this isn't working is because...I am already not human?"

"Yeah," Aiden said.

"Then...what am I?" I asked.

**Fusedtwilight: Oh boy, Kali is imprisoned by the Order, and Gabe might not be human and perhaps a hint of some Sterek? What will happen next? Also I did take some liberty with the green eyes thing, just something I came up with.**


	3. Chapter 3

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 3

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry for such a long wait, here is chapter 3. Can't believe how Teen Wolf ended! Can't wait for it to start again in January!**

Ethan P.O.V

"Okay so Gabe isn't human. Go figure," Stiles said.

We were at lunch. As soon as we got to school everyone assumed Gabe had become a werewolf. Only to look at us in surprise as we told them he was still human...or what ever he really is.

We all sat at the same table and were trying to figure out the situation.

"Could Gabe be a banshee too?" Isaac asked.

"Your asking if he is a wailing woman?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Isaac looked sheepish and looked back at his food.

Gabe was silent. This was upsetting him. It was obvious.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him. Lydia didn't start acting out until after Peter bit her," Alison said.

Gabe continued to remain silent, to lost in his own thoughts to even eat. He hadn't even touched his food.

Alison told us her dad had arranged a meeting with the Order and would be meeting them at a bar to talk. She was nervous that he would be meeting them along but they would not risk starting something in public.

When the bell rang Danny and I headed for free period. We sat together and Danny nudged me and pointed to Gabe who was talking to the teacher.

"Can I go to the pool? I want to get some training in," Gabe said.

"Sure thing Gabe. Let me write you a pass," the teacher said.

After he wrote him a pass he left the room without speaking to Danny or I.

"He is upset," Danny said.

"I know."

"What do you think he is?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is why his scent and blood are so good."

"I don't like him being alone. Could you go keep an eye on him?"

I looked at Danny, I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone.

"I will be fine, I will be here with everyone. Go."

I got up and asked the teacher if I could visit the nurse, that I wasn't feeling well. He believed me and gave me a pass and I made my way to the pool.

Gabe was on the swim team and was one of the best swimmers.

The fact he may not be human really bothered him. He spent his whole life thinking he was human and now he finds he may have never been a human to begin with.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I sat in the deep end of the pool.

I could hold my breath a long time.

I loved to swim. I loved to just swim as deep as I can and just float there, with the water surrounding me and the noise of the world blocked out.

I was the only one in the pool, I was glad. I needed some alone time.

I kicked the floor and broke the surface of the water, taking in a breath of air.

I then began to swim laps back and forth from the pool.

My life has taken such an unexpected turn the last few days.

Slept with a friend and his boyfriend.

Almost got kidnapped.

Found out monsters are real.

Wanted to become one only to discover I apparently already was something other then human.

Yeah, it's a lot to take it.

My side hurt from swimming. But I had to do something. Sitting in class doing nothing during free period was no option.

I stopped and just floated on my back. I looked up into the blue sky through the window on the roof.

"You know you shouldn't be alone."

I recognized the voice as Ethans. Danny must have sent him here to keep an eye on me.

"They wouldn't start shit during school," I said.

"You know how many times a fight was started here by hunters or monsters?" he asked.

Come to think about it there had been plenty of incidents at school. I always wondered how we were able to keep on repairing all the damaged property that had always been blamed on vandals.

I swam to the shallow end of the pool, walking towards the steps, Ethan was leaning against the door. As I got out of the pool I saw his eyes give me a look that was a too intimate then it should be.

He handed me a towel and I began to dry off.

"Thanks," I said.

I looked at the clock and saw I had several minutes before my next class. I quickly made my way into the locker room and stripped. I made my way into the showers and after washing up real quick I walked back into the locker room only to find Ethan sitting on the bench.

I quickly covered my junk. "Dude!"

"What?"

"Do you mind?"

"We're in the boys locker room."

"Did you have to follow me in here?"

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before."

I felt my face flush with embarrassment and quickly walked over to my cloths and began to get dressed.

When I turned around I found myself face to face with Ethan. I jumped a little and took a step back. I didn't even hear him make a single sound.

Must be a werewolf thing.

"How are you doing?" he asked looking worried.

"Do you really have to ask? Some guys are trying to kill us, I am apparently not human and I am freaking the fuck out," I said.

"How is your side?" he asked.

"Stings like a bitch," I said.

He took his hand in mine. At first I thought he was trying to be romantic, but then dark vein-y lines began to spread from his hand and up his arms and the pain in my side wasn't so bad. In fact I almost didn't notice it.

"Neat."

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

He held onto my hand, oddly I felt comforted. At peace.

We looked into one anothers eyes and before I knew it we were both leaning forward. Our lips met and what was at first a gentle kiss soon turned into some more rough and needy.

I soon found myself pressed against the lockers with Ethan devouring my mouth.

_What are you doing you idiot! This Ethan! Danny's boyfriend! You need to stop!_

But I didn't. I melted into his mouth, moaning as his hand lightly gripped my neck, reminding me he was in charge.

"God you taste so good!" he growled his eyes bled red.

Just then the bell rang and we both jumped. The mood broken I quickly grabbed my bag and left the locker room. I could hear Ethan calling my name, following me but I ignored him.

I walked through the crowds of students. Everyone was going to their class, but I was heading home No way I could spend the rest of the day at school.

By some miracle I managed to lose Ethan in the crowed and got to my car. I quickly got in and started it up and left the school. As I drove away I saw Ethan in my rear view mirror, watching me leave.

By the time I got home I had already received several text messages and voice mails.

But I didn't bother with them. After I went inside I made sure all the doors and windows were locked and went into my room. Feeling tired I dropped down on my bed.

Trying to forget everything that has happened the last few days, and trying to forget the feel of Ethans lips on mine I fell asleep.

* * *

Chris P.O.V

I sat in the bar.

Sitting across from one of the Order.

He was older, his dark hair had streaks of white on the sides.

We were both dressed casually and both had a glass of beer in front of us.

"Pleased to meet you Chris. Your reputation proceeds you," he said.

"And you are?"

"Blackthorn."

"That your surname?" I asked.

"It's my preferred name. Now, I believe you wished to discuss business?"

"Your attacks on two innocent boys is a problem. I would appreciate it if your group would cease what you are doing."

"Really?" Blackthorn said with a chuckle. "That is your big speech?"

"I admit, my wife had more with words. I prefer to let my gun do all the talking," I said with a cold smile.

He grinned, but it had no friendliness what so ever.

"I wonder how your wife would feel knowing you were allowing your daughter to slut around with the hellhounds?"

I gave him a frosty look. "She is _dating_ a _werewolf_. And although I am not thrilled by her choice in men. At least it is someone who loves and respects her. And if you bring my wife up during our conversation, I will bash your face in with a bottle."

He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Easy now, we got off to a bad start. I thought we were here to negotiate?"

"There is no negotiation. You and your people leave Beacon and do no harm to any of it's inhabitants. Human or otherwise."

"I thought the Argents were defenders of humanity?"

"We protect those who can not protect themselves. That is our new code. We do not involve innocent people in our mission or harm them. Unlike your people."

Blackthorn shrugged. "In the mission to rid the earth of evil there will be some collateral damage. How are we supposed to a blind eye to this town when the situation has reached appalling levels?"

He took a drink of his beer.

"Now that the nemeton has been awakened again this town will draw in evil like metal to a loadstone. You have no idea how bad it will soon get here," he said

"We have been warned and we will deal with anything that comes our way. But we will work together and we will not sacrifice innocent lives to do it."

"Any being who associates them selves with dark forces is not innocent. We have left you and your daughter alone out of respect of you. But if you continue to sully yourselves we will have no choice but to take action."

I leaned forward. "Listen to me old man. If you think I can't make one phone call and have a whole garrison here within an hour to help me hunt you and your people down then think again. I have lots of friends who would love the chance to drive you out of this town. So don't you dare threaten me."

Blackthorn gave me a look a adult gives a child when they do or say something they find amusing.

"The Order of the Dragon is legion Chris. We spend our whole lives training from the moment we are born. We fight for the kingdom of God and will not stop until we are dead."

He finished his bear and stood up. "Well I think we can both agree this meeting is over. Think about what I said Chris."

He left the bar and I sighed. I didn't have high hopes this would end well.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Derek's number.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

I drove my car to Gabe's.

Ethan sat in the passenger seat quit.

I was fuming!

He told me what happened, why Gabe had left school. I was driving us to Gabes so we could sort this mess out.

I wasn't mad at Gabe. I was how ever mad at my idiotic boyfriend for doing something so stupid.

"Danny I am sorry," he repeated.

"I don't want to here it!" I growled.

"Danny."

"Don't Danny me! I thought it meant nothing! I thought it was just a drunken one night stand!"

"I thought it was too! But I just...I don't know," he said rubbing his face.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"What?"

"You heard me do you love him?"

"I don't...I...I feel something for him."

I gripped my hands tight on the steering wheel.

"Danny I love you, I really do. Please don't be mad at me," he begged.

"I am not mad at you...okay I am a little mad. But I am not just mad at you. I am mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Because...I have feelings for Gabe as well. Ever since he got attacked I have been so worried about him. Terrified even. I thought I was just being a good friend, but I know now it is more then that."

We were both quiet as we drove.

"So we both have a thing for Gabe?"

"I guess so," I said.

"Then what do we do?"

"We talk with Gabe and figure this out. then-"

I stopped talking, I noticed there was a cop car outside of Gabe's house.

I instantly had a feeling of dread and we pulled into the drive way and quickly got out. We knocked on the door and Gabe's mom answered, she looked upset.

"Oh Danny thank God you are here!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Stiles dad was talking with Gabe's talk, glancing at Ethan and I.

"It's Gabe, he is missing!"

"What do you mean?"

"His car is here and so is his cell phone. He never forgets his cell phone!"

I looked at Ethan. We didn't say it out loud and neither did he. We didn't have too. There was only one reason why Gabe was missing.

"Can we come in?" i asked.

"Of course."

"The school called and said he skipped and I knew something was wrong because Gabe never skips so I came home to see if he was okay and couldn't find him!"

"Don't worry. I am sure he is fine," I lied.

"Excuse me I need to talk to the sheriff," she said.

As soon as she was out of range I turned to Ethan.

"Lets go to his room."

We discreetly left to go to Gabes room, nothing was out of place. Yet Ethan turned his nose up in the air, sniffing and a deep angry growl escaped from his lips.

"Someone was in here!"

I suddenly felt weak in the knees and fell on the bed.

Gabe was gone, they had taken him.

"Oh God," I whisper.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I go to sleep in my room.

I wake up with a headache and am in a cold concrete room.

The fuck?

I opened my eyes and tried to remember how I got here.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head."

I looked up and saw a woman chained to a wall. She had tan skin and long black hair. She was very beautiful, yet there was a deadly charm to her, I don't know what exactly but it was something in her eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The headquarters of an evil brotherhood dedicated to eradicating evil. Though their understanding of what is and isn't evil is very narrow."

I sat up and heard a chain rattle. There was a chain attacked to my leg.

"I can smell you are human, yet I detect Ethan on you. I take it you are aware of his true nature?" the woman asked.

"I take it from the fact you are Kali?" I asked.

"What gave me away?" she asked with a deadly smile.

"The fact you know Ethan and the fact you have claws on your feet."

I had noticed she was not wearing shoes. Her toenails were long black claws. Ethan had told me Kali had been the only female and never worse shoes as she always fought using her feet.

"Clever boy. And how is Ethan doing?" she asked.

I paused for a moment. As odd as it was thinking about Ethan immediately made me think about the kiss we shared.

"Fine," I said.

She gave me an odd look. Then grinned.

"Looks like someone has a crush," she said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh the people are just so lovely, I have had a wonderful time being held against my will and tortured for information it is so wonderful," she said rolling her eyes.

"Your the one who told them. That's how they know so much about us!"

"Believe me, they can be very persuasive."

"So why am I here?"

"That's the question isn't it. Usually when the bad guys kidnap you it is for information or to use you as a hostage. Do you know anything?"

"No, I just learned about all this Saturday," I said.

"Well then it looks like it is the latter," she said.

Just then the door opened and several men walked in.

"Ah, your awake, good," a man with black and white hair said.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" I asked.

"Do not pretend son, we know you know all about us."

I did not speak. Instead I watched as a few of the others walked over to Kali and she growled at them, they roughly grabbed her and one of them stuck her with a syringe that seemed to make her weak.

"As to why you are here you have only yourself to blame. Consorting with werewolves is a very offensive sin."

"Last time I looked it wasn't a commandment Blackthorn," Kali said.

Blackthorn ignored her.

"Look pal, I didn't even know about werewolves until you morons tried to kidnap me. Before that I was blissfully ignorant of all that bullshit."

"But you know now. And judging from that nasty bite on your side you tried to join their ranks."

My hand went to my side. The only way they knew about it is if they had purposely inspected my body. I could not help but shudder at that. The idea of these people touching me when I was asleep was disturbing.

Blackthorn seemed to pick up what I was thinking.

"Do not be perverse Mr. Welkin. It is standard procedure."

"Still, ew," I said.

"I am curious though. The bite appears to be recent yet is still healing. It has already begun to bruise, normally a werewolf bite heals before that happens. So if you are not a werewolf and are not dying, then what are you?"

He gave me a pointed look. As if I knew the answer. Which obviously I did not.

"Hell if I know, we were just as surprised. I wanted to become a werewolf so I could protect myself from you guys. Obviously that didn't work out."

"He's lying, he has to be," one of the guards said.

"No, he is telling the truth. I can see it in his eyes."

Blackthorn walked up to me and knelt down. He grabbed my face with his hand, squishing my cheeks together.

"Those eyes are very unusual."

"It's heterochromia, I have had it all my life," I said.

He continued to look into my eyes. "What ever you are you don't know? I cans see it in your eyes. That fear that only the unknown can bring to a person. You are afraid, afraid you don't know who and what you are. That your whole life is a lie, that you have never been what you thought you were."

"The hell are you a mind reader?" I asked.

"No, we would never allow such beings in our ranks. We're an all _human_ organization. I am just really good with people." Blackthorn let go of my face and stood up.

"Either way your fate is sealed. Still you will help us lure in the twins. Now I will leave you alone with Kali. She can be so pleasant."

"Blow me," Kali growled.

Blackthorn just chuckled, leaving Kali and me alone.

"So, Ethan tried to turn you huh?" she asked.

"Aiden too. they did their merger thing," I said.

"Wow, both of them? I didn't think they would want to be alphas. Not after what happened with their old pack," she said.

"Fat lot of good it did me in the end," I said.

I looked around the room, I noticed there was a camera on the ceiling. It seemed to remain fixed, steadily pointing at Kali. I was behind it's line of sight.

I looked at the chain around my leg. Inspecting the lock closely I pulled my gold earring out from my left lobe, thankful that I remembered to wear it today.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"My uncle used to run with a bad crew. They had him take the fall for a crime and he did some time. He taught me a few tricks. Like how to pick a lock. I am hoping to use this nifty earring to pick mine. Then yours."

"Me?" she asked.

"Do you want to escape?"

"Of course."

"Well there you go. Ethan told me about the mountain ash thing and I am sure these experts got all kinds of nasty traps around here designed to slow you down if you some how got loose. Plus I am not much of a fighter so with you I at least have a fighting chance."

"I won't be much help. That shit they pump me with keeps me weak," she said.

"How often do they inject you?"

"I don't know, every hour maybe?"

"Then that is when we will get them. We will make them think we are still chained up, then when they go to inject you we surprise the fuckers," I said.

She smiled a deadly smile. "I like your thinking. I wonder if that is why Ethan thought you worthy of the bite."

I thought about the kiss I shared with Ethan.

I hope to God that is the only reason.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

Ethan and I were quick to make the calls and let everyone know.

We found out the meeting Chris had with the Order did not end good, but there was an upside.

While Chris had been inside speaking with the Order member Derek was outside, putting a tracking device on the guys car.

Derek, Chris Peter, Scott, Isaac, Cora, Ethan, Aiden, Alison and Stiles and myself were heading over there right now.

Ethan was not happy that I was going but I was not going to let them go off to save Gabe without me.

The signal came from the warehouse district of Beacon Hills, in fact it wasn't too far from the Train Depot where Derek used to hide.

It made sense. Decades ago that whole area was the pride and joy of our town. Our home prospered thanks to all the jobs the warehouses provided.

But with the recession many of them closed down and it is now a shadow of it's former self. Now many of them are used by the homeless for shelter or by teens for a rave.

And apparently to house a group of religious fanatics.

We pulled outside the building. Stiles let out a groan.

"Not this place."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember that rave where that girl was killed? It was Jackson, when he was the Kanima. We had been trying to capture him and it worked. For like five seconds."

We all got out of their cars. Isaac had the same look of dismay on his face that Stiles did.

"Great, this place again," he muttered. "Why is it we always return to the same old places again and again?"

"I smell several scents. One of them is the same scent as the one who kidnapped Gabe," Ethan said.

"Then he must be inside somewhere. We need to get inside."

"Wait. Look." I pointed to the warehouse. I had noticed a camera on the wall.

I then got an idea.

I pulled out my computer bag which had my laptop, Ipad and several other electrical equipment. Ethan jokingly referred to it as my techno bag.

I turned it on and instantly began to go to work.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"I am going to try and hack into the security system. I am hoping they have installed some in their hideout so we can see what is going on inside and know what to expect."

"Way to go Danny boy!" Stiles said.

After a few moments of using my hacker programs I was able to successfully connect with their camera feed.

"Hell yeah!" I said with a smile. I began to inspect several screens looking for Gabe. I saw many guards. Some were in halls, some were in rooms.

But there was one room that had a woman in chains.

"Kali!" Aiden said.

"They captured her?" Scott asked.

"That must be how they knew about Stiles. She told them!" Alison said.

"What is she saying? It looks like she is talking to someone," Isaac said.

"I don't know. You would think guys who are so dedicated to cleansing the earth would afford better cameras," I said.

"Danny, can you feed a loop to the cameras?" Chris asked.

"You read my mind," I said.

I quickly began to program a loop into the cameras.

"God he's so sexy when he hacks," Ethan said.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I picked the lock off of my chain and took it off.

"Good job kid, now unchain me. They will be here soon," Kali said.

I looked up at the camera on the wall. I put the chain back on my leg, but it did not lock back into place. I crawled over to Kali and sat in front of her, making sure the camera would be able to see the chain on my leg so to avoid suspicion.

"Give me your hand."

She did as I said and I quickly began to work.

"Remember once I get these unlocked keep them on. Then when they go to inject you-"

"Rip their fucking throats out?"

"What ever works for you."

After a few moments I got her chains to unlock.

"Finally!"

Sh cocked her head to the side.

"I hear footsteps!"

I quickly went back to my side of the wall and sat against it. A moment later the door opened and Hawthorn and some of his guards walked in.

"How are we all doing?" he asked cheerfully.

"For the thousandth time, fuck you," Kali said.

"Oh sweet Kali, as much as I love our time together it saddens me that soon it will come to an end," Blackthorn said.

"Good, the sooner I die the sooner I never have to see you again."

"So eager to go to hell?"

"As long as you are not there I am happy."

Two of the guards stepped towards to give her the injection, but Blacksthorn stepped over to me.

"Now then Mr. Welkin, I have a few questions for you about your...friend Ethan."

"I can tell you this, he is going to kill you," I said.

Blackthorn just smiled.

"I highly doubt that."

There was a sound like some wild animal going crazy. Blackthorn spun around to see one of his guards on the ground clutching his throat, Kali had her jaws wrapped around the throat of the other, her left foot had blood smeared on it.

She bit now on the guards neck and I could hear bone break.

She opened her mouth and the guard fell to the ground.

She glared at Black thorn, her eyes burned red.

"Ethan will have to wait, I called dibs!"

Blackthorn quickly ran from the room and Kali grinned a monstrous smile that made me hope she decided to keep me around. She looked at me and I flinched.

Her smile remained and she slowly began to walk to me, her feet moved in a dance like motion.

She leaned down and grabbed the gun from one of the guards holster and handed it to me.

"Your going to need this. Try not to shoot yourself."

I took the gun from her. My hands were shaking.

"Grow a pair kid. Don't puss out on me. I have no problem trimming dead weight. Just ask Ethan and Aiden."

She walked past me to the door. She snapped her fingers like a person does when they are getting the attention of a dog.

"Let's go!"

I followed her. Trying to steady my hands. Wishing to God I had not skipped school today.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

"We need to get in there now!" I said.

We had seen what happened on the screen and watched as Gabe and Kali made their way down the hall. Blackthorn had already sounded the alarm and the whole building was erupting in a frenzy.

"Stiles you stay here with Danny! Danny take these!"

Chris handed Danny a communications device.

"Keep us informed and tell us where to go!"

I gave Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful and save Gabe!" he said.

We all ran to the building, splitting up into teams we all had a mic in our ears to stay in contact with Danny.

Danny told each team what way to go and when someone was coming or what way to take.

People were so focused on Kali and Gabe they did not even realize we were here.

Perfect.

Gabe P.O.V

As we walked down the halls there were times when I had to open a door for Kali because it was made from mountain ash.

Apparently she couldn't even touch it.

What ever drugs they gave her was quickly wearing off. We had encountered some resistance but she made quick work of them.

I fired my gun, but I never hit anyone. I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I fired off a shot to make them back off.

Eventually we managed to make our way into a large and open room. I instantly recognized it.

"I know this place. There was a rave here a few months ago. If I recall correctly a woman was killed that night."

"Do you know how to get out?"

I tried to recall.

"Do you?!" she snapped.

"Give me a moment! I was drunk and high on ecstasy that night!"

She muttered the word idiot and we continued to walk around.

"Wait, I think there is an elevator over-"

Just then Blackthorn appeared with several more guards all armed with guns. Blackthorn was carrying a big ass white and gold sword.

"And just where do you think you are going?" he asked.

The hunters raised their guns and Kali and I immediately took cover behind a pillar of concrete.

Kali started to laugh and I looked at her.

She was laughing now? she must have snapped!

"What is so funny!" I demanded.

"We're not alone!"

"No shit!"

"No, I mean I smell them!"

"Who?"

Just then I heard the sound of deep sounding snarls like Kali's.

I looked around the pillar and saw what Kali had meant.

We were not alone.

The Calvary was here.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

I ran down the hall.

I had taken the back entrance.

I had to get Gabe out of there. While everyone was busy fighting I would sneak him out. All the guards were now fighting with the others so I would use this distraction to get Gabe out.

I had left Stiles behind, he could not leave the computer, someone had to stay and talk to the others.

I knew Ethan would be pissed about it but I would make it up to him.

My main concern now was getting Gabe out.

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

I slashed the throat of the hunter and he fell to the ground.

I smiled, I looked over and Aiden and watched as he slashed open the chest of a guard.

We grinned at one another, enjoying the carnage.

We may play it nice now for Lydia and Danny, but we still enjoyed a good kill.

I saw Kali do a whirl kick that broke the jaw of a hunter. She looked at me and gave me a wink, but then a sword burst from her chest.

"No!" I yelled.

The sword pulled out and I saw an older man looking down at her with cold eyes.

"So much for your dibs."

Aiden and I ran to her and he disappeared into the shadows.

We pulled her behind a pillar and leaned her against it.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she growled.

Aiden inspected the wound. I could tell from the look on his face it was serious.

"Kali, it-"

"I know. I can feel it. fucker had that sword coated in mountain ash, wolfsbane and mistletoe. They used it to torture me while they had me locked up." she spat out some black blood. I saw the wound, her blood was black and her veins were turning dark.

"Sorry boys. Looks like it is just you two now."

"Come on, where is the bad ass bitch who always kicked us in the ass?" I asked.

She just smiled. "Those were the good old days huh? It's funny, you guys were the last to join us, now it looks like you are the last again."

She let out a pained gasp and Ethan and I took her hands, using our power to ease her pain.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Maybe we could heal you, if Derek could heal Cora then if Ethan and I-"

"No! Don't you dare!" Kali snarled.

"But your dying!"

"I know! And I am okay with that. I've don't a lot of things boys. A lot of regrets. I am all alone now. My pack, Ennis, all gone."

"You have us," I said.

She just smiled. "Sorry Ethan. But it's time this old bitch clocked out." she took a shuddering breath, I could hear her heart slowing down. "Listen, Ethan. That Gabe kid. Do you like him?"

"I...think."

"Hmph, always knew you would get yourself in a mess like that. Always was a romantic. Listen, he's a bit of a puss, but give him a chance."

"But I am in love with Danny."

"Silly boy. Some people are capable of loving more the one person."

She let out a cough a more black blood came out. The dark veins were spreading. They were to her neck now.

"Listen...Hale...he is still...blue right?"

"Yes."

"There is a way for him to get his power back."

"What? How?" Aiden asked.

"My father was always very spiritual. He spent his whole life...researching on...our peoples...spiritual side. During his studies he learned of...a...spirit...Ze'evel. I owe Hale for not...killing me when he could have...tell him...Ze'evel...he can...restore." she closed her eyes and her body began to relax.

"Ennis."

She took one last breath and her whole body stilled, her heart stopped beating and Aiden and I stood up, our eyes blazed with a blood red color.

"Shall we slaughter them all Aiden?" I asked.

"Yes. Just like Kali taught us," Aiden said.

We let out mighty roars and returned to the fight. I was so consumed with rage I had forgotten why I was here.

That was going to cost me.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I remained hidden behind one of the pillars, watching the fight.

I should run, no way could I do anything to help.

I was not a fighter. I did not have the training to lend a hand.

Yet I remained.

I was to afraid.

Afraid someone would see me.

Afraid I would be hit by a stray bullet.

Afraid I would never see my parents again.

Afraid I would never see Danny and Ethan again.

Afraid of dying.

"Gabe!" I whipped my head around and saw Danny running to me.

"Danny!"

We jumped into one anothers arms, hugging one another fiercely.

"I thought I was never going to see you again!" I said.

"I told you we would protect you."

We pulled apart and stared into one anothers eyes. We both placed our lips on one another, sharing a kiss.

Probably not a good time seeing how there was a war going on but damn if it didn't feel good!

We pulled apart.

I knew now beyond a shadow of a doubt I loved Danny and Ethan.

Thinking about them both gave me strength and courage, kissing them both made me feel love and safe.

"I kissed Ethan," I said.

"He told me."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. When this is over the three of us are going to sit down and have a talk. But right now we need to go and-"

Movement behind Danny caught my eye. Blackthorn had his sword pointed right at us and was charging. Acting on instinct I grabbed Danny by the shoulders and pushed him out of the way.

The sword hit me in the chest, I could feel it go through me and into the concrete of the pillar.

"GABE!" Danny yelled

And that, was how I died.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

Ethan came up behind me and held me as I tried to go to Gabe.

The fighting had stopped, we were all at a standstill.

The Order had lost several of their men but they would not back down.

The man who had stabbed Gabe was grinning.

"Looks like the sodomite served his purpose."

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"I have to give you kudos you did a good job. I take it you tagged my vehicle during our meeting Chris?" he looked at all of us, a grin on his face.

I wanted to kill him! I wanted to take that sword and chop him to pieces. Tears were running down my face and the only thing keeping me up was Ethan.

He was glaring murderously at the man.

"So where is the garrison Chris? Did you not say all you needed was one phone call?"

"They are on their way. When I told them you had kidnapped an innocent boy they quickly agreed to help. Leave now Blackthorn while you still can!" Chris yelled.

"Leave? You think you can intimidate us? We are the solders of God! We who have sword sacred oaths to defend Christendom from evil! We are the Order of the Dragon! And we will smite the wicked down! If we must die then so be it! Our lives for paradise!"

Blackthorn had a crazy look in his eyes. The eyes of a raving lunatic, of a fanatic. The other Order members cheered and I knew they would all die, because they would not leave until we were dead.

I stared at Gabe's body, blood was pooling from his wound. Even in death he looked so peaceful, as if he was taking a nap.

"Gabe!" I whispered.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

_I was in a dark place._

_I was running._

_There was a small speck of light, like a single lone star in the sky._

_I had to run to it. There was something chasing me in the dark._

_It called to me, whispering sweetly, begging me to stop, to let it take me._

_But I would not stop running. Even when my feet felt like lead, even when I felt like stopping to rest, I had to keep going._

_The small light slowly grew more and more the closer I got. _

_I could hear a voice called to me. _

_I had to go to that voice. It was familiar, it was safe._

_Images flashed around me. My life flew around me, showing me things that were precious._

_Mom and dad taking turns holding me as a baby, treating me like I was the most precious thing to exist. Mom resting her head on dads shoulder as she held me, tears were in their eyes._

_Dad teaching me to swim at the pool, laughing as I kicked wildly in the water to get to him._

_My first day of school, dad had a hell of a time prying mom and me apart._

_My first kiss with a girl called Mary. We were ten and I thought she looked so beautiful, eve though other people said her freckles made her ugly. I thought they were pretty._

_Meeting Danny for the first time at school. His family had just moved to town and I had invited him to play during recess._

_Making the swim team, hugging mom and dad, they were so proud of me._

_Sleeping with Danny and Ethan, feeling so safe and comforted with the two of them._

_The light was so bright now, it was blinding._

_It was like someone had taken a large diamond and hit it with a bright beam of light so that a rainbow of colors escaped from it._

_I touched the white light at the center of all those colors. I could feel them on my skin, they felt like silk ribbons._

_I feeling of elation and a thrill of fear washed over me. _

_I felt like I had discovered something new about myself, something that had been within me forever but I never knew was there._

_My fist closed around the light and the darkness was banished and then there was nothing but light._

_And the sound of someone calling my name._

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

My wolf was howling for blood.

Gabe was dead and it was my fault.

I had been so consumed with avenging Kali I had forgot the reason why we were here.

And now he was dead.

Danny's pain made it even worse, he was hurting now and it was because of me.

Blackthorn raised his sword.

"Brothers to arms! Let us smite these sinners down to the pit that spat them out and-"

Just then a bright light began to shine from behind him. He stopped to look behind to see what it was.

"Now what?" he demanded.

The light was coming from Gabe. His body was glowing with a white light tinged with gold.

Then two things hit me, the sound of a beating heart and the smell of something divine. I could smell him, lavender, vanilla, baby powder only now it was overwhelmingly strong. I could taste it on my tongue even. The only word I could think of was light.

That was what I thought of when I tried to imagine what this smell could be. But that was impossible as light did not have a smell. Yet that was the image that flashed in my head as my mind tried to place this scent.

Gabe's body moved, his hands pushed off the ground and he stood, still glowing with that bright light. We watched amazed as the wound on his chest began to heal. Leaving no mark save for the blood on his shirt.

Gabe opened his eyes and they were blazing. Glowing with the same intensity a werewolf's would. They glowed like precious gems of sapphire and amber.

"What in the hell?" Blackthorn asked looking perplexed.

"Gabe!" Danny called.

Gabe hunched over, his back began to spasm and twitch and then a pair of white wings erupted from his back shooting out like a flower bursting from the earth. Shredding his shirt to pieces.

"What is this!" Blackthorn cried looking alarmed.

Gabe's wings stretched, they were white like snow. Yet looked like diamonds perfectly molded to resemble wings. They shined bright with that white and gold light.

The light began to coalesce around the wings, becoming more like fire and lightning, crackling around him dangerously. Turning from something beautiful to something menacing.

"Abomination! How dare you mock us! You will burn for this blasphemy!" Blackthorn roared.

He raised his sword and let out a war cry and charged at Gabe. The fire struck, shooting out like a streak of lightning hitting it's mark.

It hit Blackthorn and engulfed him. He let out a scream then there was a flash and nothing remained save a dark sport and a melted sword.

The other members of the Order began to fire at Gabe. But their bullets turned to dust when they hit the light that surrounded him.

Then the fire struck, like with Blackthorn it formed arcs which bent and twisted around us the pillars and struck the other hunters.

I felt the heat of the fire as it passed us, it burned so hot it felt cold.

Dealing them the same fate.

Soon they were all dead. Gabe stood there, then the light died down. His wings disappeared, folding back into his back. Leaving no trace they were there.

The light vanished and Gabe fell to the floor, unconscious.

Danny and I ran to him, the others followed though with more caution.

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked.

"A fucking miracle," Isaac said.

I was suddenly aware of Stiles voice in the mic.

"_"Guys what is going on down there? I saw Gabe get stabbed, I called my dad and the police are on there way with the paramedics!"_

I looked at Danny.

"We have to go."

"But Gabe!"

"Will be fine. Stiles called his dad. They are sending people over now. We can't be here when they show up!"

Danny got to his feet and we quickly made our exit. Aiden grabbed Kali's body which had been left untouched by Gabe's attack.

We did not speak but we were all thinking the same thing.

What the hell did we just see?

**Fusedtwilight: So what is Gabe exactly? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Angels and Wolves

Chapter 4

**Fusedtwilight: Here is a new chapter. We find out what Gabe is and a new monster pops up.**

Stiles P.O.V

"Okay, how about a phoenix?" I asked.

Lydia and I were going over monster wiki.

Lydia had translated the Argent's bestiary and Derek let us use his families computer to make our own super version we called the monster wiki.

Danny had helped make it into a special program that everyone had loaded onto their computers and cell phones. Just in case we ever ran into something new and needed to know what it was we were dealing with.

I always knew there was a lot of strange creatures out there in the world, but there are more shape-shifters then there are Pokemon. It kind of makes me wonder if I have ever met a none human before in my life and didn't know it.

I was almost a hundred percent certain my old third grade teacher was a harpy. she fit the profile.

We were over at Deaton's clinic. It was the day after we had saved Gabe. Scott had called Deaton last night and told him what had happened and he told us to meet him after school. Scott and Derek were talking to him in the corner while Lydia and I looked through the monster wiki.

We were trying to figure out exactly what Gabe was.

Dad and his people had found Gabe amongst smoldering piles of ash and melted metal.

Gabe was catatonic. They could not wake him. His dad had already started a dozen or more tests, trying to learn what was wrong with his only son.

I had been watching the feeds while Danny had run in, I watched in horror as Gabe was stabbed. Then something odd happened, I lost signal with the others and all the screens from the vids turned to static.

When they came back on all the Order hunters were gone and Danny and Ethan were standing over Gabe.

They had later filled me in what happened and suffice it to say, I had a hard time believing it.

Apparently Gabe came back from the dead, glowed with a lot of light, grew a pair of wings and killed all the Order members.

Like an avenging angel.

Now I have seen a lot of things.

Werewolves, Kanimas and evil druids but an angel?

No way!

Danny and Ethan were at the hospital with Gabe's parents. His mother was sick with worry. Dad had two of his deputies stationed outside Gabe's room twenty-four seven. Cora and Peter had been at the hospital all night making sure none of the Order showed up.

We were not a hundred percent sure they were all dead so we still had to be on our toes.

"No. They can take human form but they always have a burning temperature and when they die they burst into flames and are reborn from the ashes," Lydia said.

"Thunderbird?" I asked.

"They don't take a human form and are the size of a plane."

"Okay. Tengu?"

"They have black wings and avian features. They don't glow with light."

"Well we are running short," I said.

"You won't find what he is in your monster wiki," Deaton said. "What Gabriel is, is something that existed long before the Argents existed and should not even still be walking this earth."

"Do you know what he is?" Scott asked.

"Oh I know. And the fact he exists is unbelievable."

"Care to enlighten us?" Derek asked, with a touch of his old impatience.

"Tell me, what do you all know of the story of Noah?"

"As in the Ark?" I asked.

Deaton nodded.

"Well...God floods the earth because people are evil. He has Noah build an Ark to house animals, two of each and after God floods the earth Noah lives happily ever after with his family and the animals repopulate the world...which is kind of disturbing if you stop to think about what that means. I mean only two animals reproducing? I mean how do two animals alone repopulate the world? How does Adam and Eve do that? Wouldn't that mean we are all inbred? I remember I tried asking my Sunday school teacher that and-"

"Stiles, focus," Lydia said.

"Right, sorry."

"There is another story that speaks of another reason why he flooded the earth. According to the Book of Enoch, long before the time of Noah God sent down a group of angels to watch over the earth and humanity. These Watchers did their duty but over time they fell in love with daughters of men and wed them. From their union came the nephilim. Giants who were half-mortal and half-angel. Over time the Watchers taught mankind secrets and knowledge mankind was not ready to know and the nephilim were monstrous beasts who plagued the land. God punished the Watchers for failing in their duty by banishing them to a dark realm and the nephilim were tricked into waging war with one another to thin out their numbers then drowned in the flood."

"So your saying Gabe is a nephilim?" Lydia asked.

"No. He is elioud. The child of of nephilim and a mortal. The elioud were different from the nephilim, their own hybrid race. Unlike their giant fathers they looked more human and their angelic powers did not activate until they died wheres the nephilims nature was obvious at birth."

"But that can't be right. Last time I checked both his parents were very human," I said.

"Just because someone looks human doesn't mean they are," Lydia said giving me a look.

Reminding me without speaking it of her own supernatural nature.

"If either one of his parents were a niphilim we would know. Like I said, the niphilim were giants, some were said to be fourteen feet tall and they had several other features that showed their inhumanity. There is something we are missing."

"Okay so Gabe gets killed and his powers activate and he kills the Order. So why is he in a coma?"

"Gabe is new. And on instinct he tapped into a vast level of power. Legends speak of elioud who burned themselves out from overusing their powers. His body is merely trying to recover from the shock."

"So what is he capable of of?" Derek asked.

"What is he capable of? How about incinerating several armed men? How is that for a start," I said.

"I can not tell you exactly what powers he possesses. There has not been a elioud on this earth since the time of Noah and records of them are very scarce. But we may have another problem."

"Great now what?" Lydia asked.

Tell me Scott. How did Gabe smell after his transformation?"

"He smelled...amazing actually. I mean he always had a nice smell but now it is overpowering," Scott said.

"I was afraid of that."

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Now that Gabe's powers have awakened his aura will draw in supernatural beings, like the nemeton but on a smaller scale. They will be drawn to his essence."

We all shared a look.

"Drawn like how?" Derek asked.

"Drawn in a way that could very well prove dangerous."

I let out a sigh.

Werewolves, kanimas, druids and angels. Oh my," I said.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

Ethan and I sat next to Danny's bed.

He looked...different, yet the same.

His skin was now perfectly flawless without a single mark or blemish and even had a luster to it. His nails were glossy, his hair more thick. His lips were a little more plump and his eyes were now a darker color. His dad said it could be a result of stress.

The differences were minor yet if you knew him well enough or had a sharp eye (like his parents) they were immediately noticeable.

Ethan and I were silent. Still trying to process what we had seen last night.

Things were getting complicated now. Scott's dad was getting involved. He was still in town trying to reconnect with Scott but that was proving a problem.

His dad was a FBI agent and had been assigned to the murders committed by Jenifer. He staid after the case was closed. He had been assigned here, because all the deaths and murders had drawn to much attention.

He knew somehow Scott was connected to all of it. He didn't know about werewolves of course but he just knew that his son and his circle of friends knew more about what was going on then they let on and he was determined to find out what.

So as soon as he discovered about Gabe's kidnapping and the odd circumstances leading to his discovery he was all over it.

"I am going to get something to drink. You want anything?" I asked Ethan.

"Coffee," he said.

I got up and kissed his cheek. I then leaned down to kiss Gabe on the head.

"I will be back soon," I said to him.

I left the room, nodding to the guards as I left.

I walked to the nearest vending machine and got some coffee for Ethan and myself. I let out a tired yawn. I hadn't got much sleep last night, hard to sleep when you see your friend grow a set of wings and incinerate a bunch of people.

As I headed back to Gabes room and passed his dads office. The door was open a crack and I heard his parents talking. Normally I am not one to eavesdrop (hacking those documents when I was 13 did not count! I was just curious is all)

But since they were talking about Gabe and they did sound a little worried I could not resist.

Looking around to make sure no one saw I bent close to the door, it was open just a crack making it easier to hear.

"I don't understand what this means Luke," his mom said.

"Gina, I am a doctor and even I have trouble understanding these results. Gabe's brain is showing a higher level of activity then normal and his white blood cell count is through the roof," his dad said.

"I know enough about medicine to know what a high white blood cell count means Luke, please tell me he isn't sick."

"I ordered tests for leukemia they should be in soon," he said sounding tired.

"What are we going to do? When will he wake up, I want my baby back Luke!"

I could hear the sob in her voice.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up. Our boy is strong."

I heard movement and the sounds of him hugging her. I decided to leave them alone and headed back to Gabe's room.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

There was a knock on the door.

I looked up and saw Cora ans Isaac walk in.

"How is he doing?" Isaac asked.

"Still the same," I said.

They walked over to his bed, looking down at him.

"He looks different," Isaac said.

"I know," I said.

"He smells amazing," Cora said.

She leaned down and put her nose to the crook of his neck and inhaled. A sound of pure bliss escaped her mouth.

"I have never smelled anything like it!"

She continued to sniff at him. Her tongue slithered out and licked at his skin and she shivered.

I shot out of my set and growled at her.

"Back off!"

She growled back, her eyes flashed yellow.

"Come on guys, knock it off! Control yourselves!" Isaac chastised us.

"Your one to talk," Cora said nodding to Isaac's hand which was rubbing Gabe's leg.

He looked down to at his hand and stopped. He brought his hand to his nose and gave a sniff. His eyes turned yellow and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Okay, he does smell very nice."

I growled at both of them and they backed up.

"He is mine!" I snapped.

I looked down at his face, he looked so calm and peaceful. You would never think he was capable of being so terrifying.

I leaned down and nuzzled his cheek. My wolf howled in pleasure as we marked him with our scent. He was ours, all ours.

I picked up his had and rubbed my face against it. Cora and Isaac walked back to the bed, their eyes still glowing yellow. Cora began to rub her cheek on his chest, her fingers gently caressing his hair.

Isaac hugged his legs, scent marking them with his cheek.

A part of me knew this was not right, but Gabe's scent called to us like a siren calling to a sailor. The longer you were around it the stronger it called to you, beckoning to you.

"What the hell is going on?"

We all stopped and looked to the door where Danny stood holding two cups of coffee. Looking at us like we had gone insane.

Which I could not fault him for.

Danny quickly closed the door with his foot and walked over to us.

"I am gone for five minutes and you are all snuggling Gabe to death!"

"It isn't-" Isaac began.

"It's exactly what it looks like," I said.

"We can't help it, it's his scent!" Cora said.

"You guys go and get some fresh air, I will keep watch," Danny said leaving no room for argument.

As I passed him he handed me my coffee and I kissed him on the cheek.

We left the room taking a big sigh of relief, glad to be free of Gabe's scent.

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever!" Cora said.

"I don't know, having ones brother reveal you had a threesome seems pretty bad," Isaac said.

"Shut it!" I snapped

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

I sighed in relief as Danny arrived in time to prevent me from being hugged to death by the wolves.

Danny sat on the chair across from my body, looking at me with a contemplative look, the light around him was bright with several colors that were of a curious nature.

Oh wait, your wondering what the hell I am talking about?

See when I came to I was lying on the ground surrounded by people.

But none of them were even paying attention to me. So I stood up and noticed they were carrying someone on a stretcher.

Imagine my shock when I saw it was me.

I tried to get their attention but it was like they didn't know I was there. Then one of the cops walked right through me and needless to say, I freaked out.

I followed the people who carried my body, still trying to call for help.

But no matter how hard I screamed no one could hear me.

As they drove off I followed them. I was like I was the wind, formless, unbound. I flew through the air no longer controlled by gravity.

I had no idea what was going on. I heard the others talking about how I killed the Order. But I could not recall doing such a thing.

I have staid close to my body, hoping for a sign that could help me figure out what to do.

But no such luck.

I have been staying close to my body, hoping something would happen, some sign would appear that would help me wake up.

I have watched my parents sit by my side, I have watched as Danny and Ethan dutifully watched over me.

All I could do was watch.

So since I was obviously stuck as a ghost I decided to enjoy my spiritual freedom.

I turned to the wall and walked through it, I did not plummet to the ground, I remained hovering in the air. I looked up and willed myself to fly.

As I flew above the hospital I looked up at the sky and noticed something odd.

There was this current of energy that floated above the hospital. It didn't have a color, more like it was like heat coming off pavement.

I traced and followed it's movement and saw there were other currents, some crossing and intersecting in certain parts of the town.

Deciding to investigate, since I had nothing better to do I followed the currents around. As I flew to the outskirts of town I saw that all the currents coalesced strongest into a single pillar of energy so strong it looked like a stream of water.

I landed back on the ground, the pillar was coming from a large black tree stump, though I was not sure if the pillar was rising or falling into it.

I drew closer to inspect it. Then I shuddered.

The stump had an aura to it. Not like the ones I saw around people, no this tree had a single less complex aura. Yet it gave me the creeps.

There was something dark about it, dark and forbidding. I distinctly remember Danny telling me Jenifer had some connection to a tree that was the source of the currents that helped give Beacon it's name.

I guess I found that tree.

Used by an evil druid, powered by dark sacrifices. No wonder it had such a chilling aura.

I could feel it's power, it called out to me, enticing me like the glow. Like a bug-zapper attracting some dumb insect with it's enticing glow.

Hard to believe a simple stump could have such an effect.

Just then I had a sudden chill, not of the body but something deeper. Something in my gut telling me I was being watched.

I looked around, not seeing another soul. Yet the feeling persisted.

Then I felt something. Something in the wind. A disturbance. A feeling you get when something large is moving quickly through the air.

I looked and saw several feet from the tree there was an odd disturbance in the air.

It was like space was bending and twisting. Then a seam grew, a dark line that floated above the ground and I could hear some growling sounds coming from within it.

But before I could investigate any further I suddenly felt a tug and I was flying through the air, being pulled by some invisible force, back to the hospital.

I felt like I was falling over a hundred miles an hour, the world passed me by in a flash.

You ever have a dream where you are falling? Some say you wake up before you hit the ground.

The feeling I got when I was pulled back into my body was not a groundless feeling.

* * *

Danny P.O.V

I almost chocked on my coffee when Gabe started to twitch and spasm.

I sat my coffee on the table and placed my hands on his shoulders yelling for help.

Gabe went still and opened his eyes.

"Danny?" he whispered.

"Gabe! Your Awake!"

I kissed him on the lips.

"Danny. You wouldn't happen to have any alcohol on you would you?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because I really need a drink...bad."

I let out a laugh and he smiled.

His dad and a few nurses came rushing in, his dad instantly wrapped him in a massive hug kissing the side of his head. His mother came zooming in a few seconds later, how she was able to move at such speeds wearing heels I will never know but soon Gabe was sandwiched between both of his parents.

After that his dad went to work, inspecting Gabe and checking his reflexes and having him follow a light.

After that Stiles dad came in and asked him several questions. Gabe said the last thing he recalled was going home early from school because he wasn't feeling well and going to sleep.

His dad revealed they had discovered a strong tranquilizer in his system. They figured while he had been asleep his kidnappers had snuck in and hit him with a needle.

Gabe wanted to go home but his dad kept him over for one more day. To run some more tests.

Later that night Ethan and I were in his room. We were getting ready to leave, visiting hours were almost over.

"I'm part angel?" Gabe asked.

"According to Deaton you are," I said.

"That can't be. There's no such thing as angels," Gabe said.

"Yeah and there is no such thing as werewolves either," Ethan said.

Gabe sighed and rubbed his head.

"What about the Order?"

"If there were any survivors then they are keeping a low profile. But we're pretty sure you-"

I didn't finish. Gabe had not been thrilled to know he killed several people, even if it was in self-defense.

"But there are more out there. We are sure when they don't heard from their people they will come to Beacon to investigate," Ethan said.

"So what happens now?" Gabe asked.

"Tomorrow we're taking off school to take you back to your place."

"This is ridiculous I do not need all this coddling, I am perfectly fine. Better then ever in fact."

"Do you feel any different?" I asked.

He nodded. "I can hear one of the guards talking outside. He is speaking with a nurse, flirting with her. I can smell your Armani even though I know you haven't put any on in a few days. I can see more clearly as well, every thing is sharper and more defined and I can feel this warmth inside me. And check this out."

He extended his hand to Ethan. "Give me a small cut."

"Wow, didn't know you were into that kind of thing," Ethan joked.

"I like it rough, but not that rough. Just do it."

Ethan's nail extended into a claw and he dragged it down the center of Gabe's palm. Forming a neat line that quickly began to leak blood.

But in several seconds the wound healed.

"I noticed it after one of the nurses came in to collect more blood. Apparently I am fast healing."

"Well you wanted to be something supernatural. You just got something else instead," I said.

Just then the door opened and his dad walked in.

"Sorry boys but visiting hours are about to end."

"Thanks dad," Gabe said.

Luke smiled at his son.

Ethan and I grabbed our things and told him we would see him in the morning. I had already told my mom and dad I was going to skip tomorrow and they were okay with it, they knew it was to help Gabe.

We left the hospital and Ethan drove me home. He walked me to the porch.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. But everything will be okay. I know it will," I said.

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too," I said.

He walked back to his car and drove off. I went inside, locking the door behind me and went straight to bed.

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

I was at my computer looking up angels.

I remember when mom was alive she used to make Dad and me go to church every Sunday. But after she died we stopped going.

I was trying to learn everything and anything about angels, nephilim and elioud. Needless to say there was a lot to look up.

I was so busy studying that when I felt a hand on my shoulder I jumped in shock.

It was just Derek.

"Dude what the hell!" I growled.

"I called your name twice," he said with a frown.

"Well...I am busy," I said.

"I see. Doing some research on angels?"

"Obviously. There is a ton of info on angels, a little bit of writing about nephilim and almost nothing about the elioud." I ran my hand through my hair. "I mean werewolves I can deal with. But angels?"

"I know what you mean. That just raises too many philosophical questions. If they are real does that mean God is real?" Derek asked.

"I don't even want to think about that," I said.

"My mom believed in angels," he said.

"So did mine. She used to make my dad and me go to church but after she died we stopped going. It was just a bad reminder you know?"

He nodded.

"If Gabe learns how to control his powers he could be really dangerous," Derek said.

"I know. He could be dead useful. But Deaton said that if he is not careful he could die from over use of his powers."

Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You okay?"

"Just tired. Haven't had much sleep."

"I thought werewolves were creatures of the night?" I asked with a grin.

"We are more active at night but even we need our sleep," he said.

"The bed is right there," I said.

"I have my own bed you know."

"Yeah, all the way across town. Take a nap, I will wake you up in an hour."

Derek looked at the bed. He must have been seriously tired to even be thinking about it.

"Okay. Thanks."

He walked over to my bed, shedding his jacket and hanging it on the hook on my closet door. He pulled off his boots and climbed on top of the bed. Within moments his soft snores filled my room.

"Night sourwolf," I said.

I continued my research and as per usual I lost track of time. By the time I glanced at the clock I cursed when I realized it was almost three in the morning and I had school in the morning.

I shut down my computer and went to wake Derek up. But he looked so tired, I should wake him up. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

So I turned off my light and gently laid down on the bed, trying to be careful so not to wake him.

I made sure there was some space between us and shut my eyes. Only for them to open wide a second later when a strong arms pulled me closer to a wide warm chest.

"Derek!" I whispered.

Derek did not speak, instead he continued to snore away, ignorant to his bodies actions.

Guess Derek was a cuddler.

Great.

My throat is so getting ripped out.

* * *

Derek P.O.V

When I awoke I was aware of two things.

One it was early in the morning, the suns rays were hitting my back, I could feel their warmth.

And second, I was spooning Stiles.

And I liked it.

When I awoke I felt at peace and didn't feel like getting up.

I admit as a werewolf I was more comfortable with physical contact then what humans would consider norm. Both humans and wolves are social creatures. They need for physical contact was strong for us.

But still, the fact I was spooning Stiles of all people, that surprised me.

He could be annoying as hell and talked a million miles an hour and could be a real smart ass.

But he was loyal, smart, cunning, very perceptive.

And he had a nice smell.

I decided I should leave. It was going to be time for him to go to school soon.

I quickly and quietly got up and put my shoes and jacket on.

As I was about to jump out of the window I heard Stile call my name. At first I thought he had woke him up, but when I turned to look I could not help but see he had merely turned over and his hand lay where I had been sleeping.

As he continued to sleep I could not help but notice he had gained a bit of muscle in the chest.

To think the little spaz was growing up.

His shorts had ridden down just a little showing off his hip. For some reason my eyes were glued to the bit of exposed flesh.

I don't know why, but I wanted to run my hand over it, to feel just how much muscle he had gained.

Horrified by such thought I jumped through the window and ran as far from Stiles as I could.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

"For crying out loud mom do I really need this blasted chair to get to the house!" I complained.

I had been discharged from the hospital but due to hospital policy I had to be escorted out on a wheel chair.

And mom insisted I use it to go from the car to the house.

"You just got out of a coma, you need to save your strength," she argued.

"I think you should listen to your mother Gabe, she is only trying to look out for you," Danny said with a smirk.

Mom smiled at him. "Thank you Danny."

"Kiss ass," I muttered.

I indulged mom and let her push me to the house and let Ethan and Danny help me up and in the house. It was all stupid because I was well enough to walk on my own, but mom's protective instincts were in overdrive.

She made me lye on my bed and left to go make some food for us. Thanking Danny and Ethan for helping look after me.

"That woman is going to drive me cray!" I complained.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

I was about to say I was normal. But that ship had set sail.

I could still see auras. I had yet to inform Danny and Ethan about it yet. As we drove home I had silently looked out the window in wonder.

My senses were sharper now. It gave me a new prospective on the beauty and wonder of the world. The scent of the flowers from a garden, or the way the sun shined off water spraying from a hose. Every thing was more clear now, more noticeable.

I could see things clearly even though they were far away. I could smell the cigarette smoke on mom, well hidden by her favorite perfume.

Dad and I had tried to break her of her habit. Being a lawyer could be stressful and did not help with her habit. The stress of my abduction no doubt destroyed the progress she had been making.

"I am...adjusting," I finally said.

Both of Danny and Ethan's auras told me they were both feeling doubt what I had just said.

I also noticed that their auras were very different. Ethan's aura was more...I hesitate to use the word seething. That carries an undertone of something sinister.

No, his aura was not sinister, but it was intimidating.

When I use the world seething I mean it was more hot. Similar to what I had seen in werewolves like Isaac and Cora in that there was a wild flavor to it. Yet unlike theirs his aura was more hot then the warmth of Isaac and Cora.

Also unlike Danny there was a darkness to him. I know my words may be confusing when I try and say one minute he is not some malevolent figure but the next I use words that contradict myself.

I was quickly learning truly how complex a persons aura could be. It was a weave of colors that interlaced and entwined forming a highly complex design.

I knew Ethan had a violent streak, they had told me about his past and having seen first hand how violent he could be I should not be surprised. Yet looking at his aura I was surprised at how violent he could be, though I must admit Aiden was the more violent of the two.

The longer I looked at a person the more my mind dissected them. It was like I was subconsciously looking deeper and deeper, past all the layers that made them up.

It made looking at them difficult, I felt like I was slowly seeing past their cloths to view their naked forms (not that I hadn't seem them both naked already)

But what I was seeing was way more deeper and personal.

"You know you can tell us anything right?" Ethan asked.

"I know...it's just...I am still trying to wrap my mind around this. I died and came back an angel. Or as some kind of hybrid. How am I supposed to wrap my mind around that?" I asked.

"If I could wrap my mind around the fact my best friend was a lizard and my boyfriend a werewolf then you can get over this," Danny said.

His aura changed to reflect a more somber feeling, a sense of pain brought on by a tragic memory.

I didn't know how I could tell all this by looking at his aura. You ever see a color and think it was a happy color? Then see the same color only in a different shade and think it was a sad color?

He sat down next to me, taking my hand in his. "You saved my life Gabe. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way I would be dead. I owe you my life."

"Your my best friend Danny. You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

A new color was starting to emanate from him. A light pink color.

Danny leaned close to me and pressed his lips to mine and the light pink turned darker.

"Danny," I whispered.

"I watched you die. I watched as some psycho ran you through with a sword then watched as you bled to death."

A frosty blue light began to shine through. A sorrowful blue.

"And I couldn't help you."

A single tear fell down his face and I wiped it away.

"Danny, it's okay. We were in a situation where danger was coming at us from every angle. I am surprised none of us got hurt or killed."

"Scott got shot in the arm and Isaac got stabbed in the ass by the same women who tried to kidnap Stiles," Ethan said.

"Okay, I mean I am surprised none of us died."

Just then Ethan's phone went off. "It's Aiden," he said.

He read the text and his expression darkened.

"It's Lydia. She is having her fits again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's a banshee remember? She has a bad habit of finding dead bodies of foretelling death."

"Did she find a dead body?" Danny asked.

"No, but she did make a drawing of someone having the skin ripped off their body. And doesn't remember drawing it."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"So how does that work exactly? I mean I thought banshees were like evil spirits that screamed really loud," I said.

Before they could answer mom yelled from downstairs.

"Gabriel, there is a man from the FBI here to see you!"

"Oh crap," Ethan said.

"It's him isn't it?" Danny asked.

Ethan nodded.

With my new hearing I could hear mom talking to the man.

"He is in his room with his friends, such wonderful young men. Taking a day off school to help me care for him."

"Your son is lucky. What are their names?"

"Ethan and Danny."

"Really? You don't say."

The door opened and mom walked in with special agent Rafael McCall.

Scott's dad.

* * *

Scott P.O.V

We stood behind the police line.

Stiles, Lydia and Aiden were with me.

As soon as it was time for lunch we quickly got in Stiles jeep.

I recognized the signs in Lydia's drawing. It was an ally not to far from the tattoo shop where I first tried to get inked.

Aiden had his arm around Lydia's waist. There was a look of disgust on his face, one that mirrored mine. There was a scent in the air. Death and rotting muscles and old blood mixed with the scent of something musky and ripe.

Something obviously that needed a very long and soap filled bath.

Stiles dad was already there. When he saw us he excused himself to speak with us.

"Shouldn't you all be in school?" he asked.

"Dad, Lydia had a vision," Stiles said.

"What?"

"This wasn't a normal killing."

"Stiles a man had his skin removed from his body. That is far from normal."

Lydia handed him the drawing. His brows furrowed as he looked at it.

"The hell is that thing?"

"We don't know," I said.

The picture show the man on the ground as something towered over him. The thing was hidden in the shadows and was very tall and had three eye and tusk like teeth.

"If this kill our victim then where is it? Something this big is bound to draw attention."

"Not to mention the smell," Aiden said.

"Yeah, I don't have super senses but even I can smell that," Lydia said.

"Do you know who was killed?" I asked.

"We don't know. The cloths were stolen as well."

"Why would a monster steal cloths along with skin?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe it is trying to blend in," I said.

They all looked at me.

"Think about it. What if were dealing with something that wants to blend in? But it can't change it's form like a shape-shifter. Maybe it has to steal skin to do that."

"Did you see the drawing. It's like over seven feet tall. No way it could fit in that guy," Stiles said.

Lydia pulled out her cell and activated her Monster Wiki app.

"I used the reference bar looking for things with three eyes. It narrowed the search but there is still a lot to look for," she said.

"If you all find anything please let me know."

"We will dad," Stiles said.

"Now all of you get back to school."

He turned and walked back to the crime scene and we all walked back to Stiles jeep.

Once we got back to the school we filled in Alison and Isaac about what was going on. We had already warned Ethan and Danny.

We were going to have to be extra cautious because of Gabe. Since his new powers drew the supernatural in a town that attracted the supernatural, it was a sure thing that sooner or later one of them would go for him.

* * *

Ethan P.O.V

Danny and I stood outside Gabe's room.

Rafael had asked for privacy but Gabe's mom would not leave. Being his mom and a lawyer she was not going to let her son speak to an FBI agent without her being present.

"How are you feeling Gabriel?"

"Fine, thank you," Gabe said.

"I am sorry to intrude so soon after your release but I need to ask you some questions. As I am sure you can understand."

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Now, what can you recall what happened?"

Gabe was quiet for several seconds, acting like he was trying to remember.

"I recall coming home, I wasn't feeling well."

"Why didn't you see the nurse?"

"I was feeling so ill I didn't need to see the nurse. I just had to get out of school."

"And when you got home?"

"I remember going straight to my room and going to bed. Then...I...I kind of remember...a...a...dark room. It was cold and the walls were concrete." Gabe paused for a second. "I am sorry, it is still fuzzy."

"Take your time, there is no rush."

"It's okay Gabe. Here have some water."

I heard his mom hand him a glass of water and the sound of Gabe drinking from it.

"Thanks mom. I think I was tired up. A chain attached to my leg."

"Was there anyone else with you?"

"I don't think...it's still a blur."

"We found evidence that someone else was being held captive. We also found several security cameras planted around the warehouse where you were being kept along with a lot of weapons. Who ever kidnapped you was prepared for a war."

"Wait a security system? Why haven't you checked the recordings?" his mom asked.

"We did, but someone erased all the footage. The files have been corrupted beyond repair."

I looked over at Danny and smiled with pride. Danny smiled back but he didn't know why I was smiling. I could hear perfectly in the room but Danny could only hear inaudible mumbling.

"Tell me Mrs. Welkin, do you and your husband have any enemies?"

"Well, I have helped put criminals away but none of them were powerful enough to arrange something like this."

"Gabe, what are your thoughts on all this?" Rafael asked.

"Some sick people wanted to kidnap me for a ransom I suppose. Both of my parents are rich and kidnapping me would get someone a lot of money. I mean now days lots of people are desperate you know?"

I had to hand it to Gabe he was a good actor. He knew when to pause and when to use the right amount of emotion for a question or answer.

The only thing that gave him away was his heart beat which I could hear skip a beat.

But Rafael was an FBI agent and had many years to deal with people who excelled at the art of bullshitting and I could tell from his pulse that he did not believe Gabe.

"You are friends with Danny and Ethan correct?"

"Yes."

"So you must know my son Scott right?"

"Yes, we are in the same book club at school."

"And Stiles Stilinsky do you know him?"

Crap he was connecting the dots.

"Well yeah he is the sheriffs son, everyone knows that."

"What about Isaac Lahey? Lydia Martin? Alison Argent?"

"Mr. McCall I fail to see the reason for these questions," Gabe's mom said.

"Sorry Mrs. Welkin. I think that will be all for now. Thank you Gabe I will be in touch again. If you remember anything please give me a call."

I heard movement and the door opened and Rafael and Gabe's mom walked out. He gave me and Danny a nod. The look in his eyes when he looked at me was not friendly.

I could hear his heart beat a little harder, see his pupils got just a little bigger and his scent gave off a bit of caution and aggression.

I had to repress the urge to grin.

He knew there was something about me that was dangerous. It had happened before. When you work with criminals and thugs like police or FBI you learn how to hone your instincts to figure out who is dangerous, you learn how to recognize the signs.

I may play nice for Danny. Bu there will always be something dark inside me, something that loves violence, something that if poked and prodded will attack with teeth and claws.

Rafael walked past us, Gabe's mom saw him out. We walked back in Gabe's room and he was standing up.

"He is suspicious, he knows I know something and he knows you guys and the others are involved."

"Why did he talk like he knew what happened?" Danny asked.

"No, I read it in his aura," Gabe said.

"His what?" Danny asked.

Gabe sighed. "There is something I need to tell you guys."

* * *

Stiles P.O.V

"So you can see auras and astral project?" I asked.

"Yes. I only astral projected when I was in a coma though," Gabe said.

We had all gathered in his house. Derek and Peter had to sneak in through his window. No way would we be able to explain why Derek Hale and his dead uncle were paying a Gabe a visit.

All the werewolves were behind Lydia, Danny, Alison and myself. Every once in a while one of them would slowly begin to creep forward, their eyes transfixed on Gabe slowly turning into a wolf like color.

But then we would push them back. The twins, Derek and Peter seemed to be having a better time controlling themselves. Though they still showed signs that they were still drawn to Gabe's scent.

"But how do you know what these colors mean?" Alison asked.

He shrugged. "I see the colors and I think of an emotion that fits with it."

"Deaton did say that the elioud had powerful psychic abilities," Scott said.

Gabe gave a small flinch. Obviously still not comfortable with being what he is.

"Tell them what you told us Gabe," Danny said.

Gabe explained what he saw when he flew to the nemeton.

"It was like something was trying to come through. I swear to...well I just swear I heard something. It didn't sound very pleasant."

"We should go see if anything did come through. It could be what killed the man today," Scott said.

"I'll come with you. I might be able to figure out what it was using the Monster Wiki," I said.

"No!" Derek said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It is too dangerous. Suppose that thing is roaming around the nemeton."

"Which is why Scott will be there and I will have some mountain ash just in case," I said.

"If you are going then I am going."

He used his 'That's finale.' tone so I just rolled my eyes.

Gabe was looking between Derek and me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Scott asked.

Gabe shook his head. "No. That is all."

"I think some of us should patrol around Gabe's house. Just to make sure that what ever it is that is running around doesn't decide to come after him," Ethan said.

"Isacc, Cora you stay behind and help Ethan. I will got with Scott and Stiles to the nemeton. Hopefully we can figure out what we are dealing with."

We all left, Aiden drove Alison and Lydia home and Cora and Isaac remained behind. Peter left to do what ever it is he does and Scott and I drove with Derek back to the nemeton.

I haven't been there since we saved dad and the others.

Wasn't looking forward to going back. Especially considering what might be waiting for us.

* * *

Gabe P.O.V

After everyone left I got ready for bed.

I was going back to school despite mom and dad's protests.

I wasn't going to miss any more school then I already have. Luckily I have finished the homework Ethan and Danny brought me.

I wore nothing but shorts and was about to jump into my bed when there was a tap on the window.

It was Ethan. I walked over and opened the window.

"Hey whats up?"

"Just checking on you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

A light pink color began to glow from Ethan. The same one that was glowing from Danny when he kissed me earlier.

I knew what that light meant.

Love.

"Tomorrow during free period Aiden and I are going to train you."

"Train me for what?"

"How to control your powers."

"But last I knew you and Aiden didn't have any wings."

"We don't. But that doesn't mean we can't help you get a handle on these abilities. First thing we are going to do is teach you how to hide your true nature."

"Can I even do that?"

"Some supernatural beings are capable of hiding their scents. Alpha werewolves and kanimas are just a few."

"Thanks Ethan. Well I should go to bed."

He reached out his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Tomorrow you, me and Danny need to have a talk. About us."

"Shit," I said.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

He jumped down the window and disappeared into the shadows. But I could still see his aura, his and Isaac's and Cora's. All glowing with their multiple colors in the dark.

"Good night."

I shut and locked the door. I crawled into my bed and turned off the light. I closed my eyes and with the feel of Ethan's lips on mine.

* * *

I was back at the nemeton.

I was not the only one there.

Scott, Derek and Stiles were looking around.

"Find anything?" Stiles called.

"No, but I smell the same scent I did from the ally," Scott said.

"I smell it too. Man thats rank," Stiles said.

They continued to look around. But then Stiles called out to them.

"Guys check this out!"

Scott and Derek quickly made their way over to Stiles and looked at what he was looking at.

The ground was dead. A yellow patch of dead grass.

"Okay, this is odd."

Scott and Derek scrunched their noses. "This is where it came through," Derek said.

"But what? What came through?" Scott asked.

Just then there was a sound of a twig being broken. We all turned and saw a man walking through the woods.

He had an odd walk, more like a lumber, his skin was a sickly gray and the skin was horribly stretched, it looked as if it was about to rip apart.

"Do you guys see that?" Stiles asked.

"Kind of hard to miss," Derek said.

The man sniffed the air, making a horrible grunting sound.

His eyes narrowed on on them. He bared his teeth which were yellow and tusk like.

"Gaijin scum! I smell the half-breed. Tell me little Ōkami's where is he?"

The mans voice was horribly gravely. It sounded like stone scrapping against stone.

"Guys, come over here," Stiles said.

Scott and Derek walked up to Stiles, keeping there eyes on the man.

"I know you know where he is! Tell me or I will rip the liver from your bodies and make you watch as I eat it!" the man growled.

Stiles pulled out a small bag and reached inside.

"Look buddy, we don't want any trouble."

The man let out a roar and charged at them. He ran with surprising speed and jumped several feet in the air.

He pulled his fist back, preparing to land on the trio.

Stiles tossed a black powder in the air, it formed a circle around the three of them. Scott and Derek looked surprised and Stiles smiles.

Right when the man was about to hit them something stopped him. There was a flash of blue light and the man was tossed back, landing on his back.

"Yeah! How do you like me now!" Stiles said pumping his fist.

The man stood up and snarled.

"Curse you Onmyōdō! You will not stop me from my mission!"

He spun around and took off into the woods.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked.

"When did you learn to do that," Derek said refereeing to the circle Stiles had formed.

"I asked Deaton to teach me," Stiles said.

He pulled out his phone and began to type on it.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"That thing called me a Onmyōdō. And he called us all gaijin and called you guys Ōkami. Those are Japanese words," Stiles said.

"So were dealing with something from Japan?"

Stiles let out a groan. "Oh yeah. In fact I know what we are dealing with. It's an oni."

* * *

I woke up with a start.

"What the hell is an oni?" I asked.

**Fusedtwilight: So what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
